


Wild World

by daisybroomfleet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts, Love, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Multi, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), POV Remus Lupin, Pride, Romance, Slow Burn, The Marauder's Map, Young Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 41,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisybroomfleet/pseuds/daisybroomfleet
Summary: Oh baby baby it's a wild worldIt's hard to get by just upon a smileOh baby baby it's a wild worldAnd I'll always remember you like a child, boy-((wolfstar slow burn))-The story of Remus Lupin and The Marauders: from the beginning to the very end.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1. The Bite

Chapter 1. The bite

1965

It was a cold night. Little Remus Lupin had been in his bed for over an hour already but he couldn't sleep. Besides the fact that he was mad at his mother because he was sent to his room early that night, and instead he absolutely wanted to keep playing, he was terrified right now. He was sure he heard a noise coming from under the bed, but obviously he would never check. He did not know how to behave and in doubt continued to stare at the light of the street lamps reflecting on the ceiling. He pricked up his ears as he heard his parents' footsteps up the stairs and toward their bedroom, which was directly across from Remus's. He jerked his torso up and bent down hoping to see the woman and the man.

"Mom? Pa?" asked the child.

The face of Lyall, Remus' father, appeared from the door.

"Yup? What is it honey? " the man asked softly.

"I heard a noise, dad!" Remus said trying to stay calm as much as possible. "It was coming from under the bed! Maybe he's a monster! "

"Hey hey" Lyall walked into the room, sat down on the bed and started talking "Rem, look, there's nothing under the bed. No kind of monster. " He had a reassuring voice.

Remus' eyes began to fill with tears once he looked up and met his father's. He wanted to believe those words, but he had really heard a noise. The father understood from his son's reaction that his reassurances would not be enough, so he looked around briefly and said:

"Do you know what it was, in my opinion?" The child immediately looked at his father with curiosity. The father smiled and then continued: "Mom." he nodded convinced.

"Mom is not under my bed, dad!" He frowned. He often did it when he was lost in thought.

"Of course, Mom isn't under your bed, but she was in the kitchen before .. and the kitchen is right under this room." he said quietly and got out of bed, adjusting his pants. "Mom accidentally dropped a pot first. The noise must have been so loud you could hear it." He nodded as he spoke, hoping to be able to convince his son of this version of events.

Remus frowned even more: he wasn't entirely convinced, but the story his father had just told him made sense so, after thinking about it again for a few seconds, he turned to his father and nodded too.

"You know, mom is a mess!" the man yelled this last sentence so that his wife would hear it. He raised his eyebrows in a funny way and shrugged, smiling at his son.

"Yes, I am!" Hope yelled from the bathroom in response to her husband.

The boy laughed briefly and wiped away his tears.

"Sorry Dad .." he said shyly, lowering his gaze. At that moment Remus felt overwhelmed by a whirlwind of emotions: he was angry because he didn't had been able to finish playing, he was terrified of the possible monster under the bed and he felt guilty for having made this scene.

"C'mon, let's not think about it now, eh? It's late .." he smiled. He approached again to the bed and started tucking him in. "It's time to go to sleep. Dad and Mom were going to bed too .. And if you're still scared, call us, okay?" he gently stroked his son and stood straight.

"Okay" he nodded again and watched his father walk away and reach the door.

"Goodnight son."

Remus was left alone. He would have preferred his father to stay and tell him to go to sleep in bed with them, but he was grown up and an almost five years old kid no longer sleeps with his parents. Besides, he had hoped so much to have his own room and now that he had finally fulfilled his wish he certainly couldn't take a step back and go back to Mom and Dad's room. He had to be brave. He took a deep breath and looked at the ajar door to his right, then breathed again and stared back at the ceiling.

Although the father had pretty much convinced that the noise was caused by the fall of a pot, a small part of him believed what he had heard just before, and that was enough to keep him awake more than half ' now. Then his eyelids began to close and his head swayed from sleep: a few minutes and he would surely collapse. But when he opened his eyes for the umpteenth time, what he saw was no longer the light of the flash. one coming from outside, but a silhouette that overlooked him in the dark. It all happened within seconds. Remus immediately tried to cover himself, but big, strong, hairy hands stopped his, small and shaking hands, and blew the covers off the bed. The child was frozen in fear: he curled up on himself and cried desperately with his face pressed to the pillow. The man, who had temporarily distracted himself in removing the blankets, as soon as he heard the kid cry, turned back to him and strode over to him, jumping on the bed. Remus screamed: excruciating pain had just hit his right side. Then several green lights illuminated the room and the man was thrown away.

"Greyback, you ugly bastard!" Lyall barked as he came out the door with his wand in hand. He kept it pointed at the man who, due to the spells received, was lying on the ground, just below the window to the left of the bed. The man watched the baby wriggle in pain and began to laugh. The disturbing laugh was stopped by a cough that made him serious again.

"You know, people say a lot of nonsense about us when they really know absolutely nothing! Yesterday, dear Lyall, you described us as soulless animals, evil and hungry only for death… well. " he stopped to cough again and then continued "Now it's up to you to find out if this is the truth or not." he raised his eyebrows and smiled.

Lyall shook his head in disgust and yelled, "Go to hell!" Another green light came out of the wand and the man disappeared.

The wizard rushed over to Remus who was crying in pain.

"Shh, shh, it's alright son, it's alright .." he said, keeping his hand steady on the wound. "Hope! Come!" he shouted.  
The wife joined the two in the room and, seeing the blood on the sheets and the bite on her son's side, put her hands to her mouth and remained motionless for a few seconds. She wiped a tear that was now running down her cheek, shook her head and asked, "Lyall, what happened?"

"Not now darling .. Now go to the bathroom and get some disinfectant and anything else muggle that can heal the wounds. Immediately! We have to cure him quickly! "  
Hope ran into the bathroom: she opened the medicine cabinet, grabbed the disinfectant, some gauze, band-aids and other things on the fly and then went back into the room. She placed everything at the foot of the bed and turned to her husband to see what he was doing: he made slow movements with his wand on Remus's body. He looked at her briefly, then looked again at the child who fortunately was no longer writhing in pain and said, "Healing spells. The ministry insisted that we learn the basics of first aid… for now I have reassured him. ". The woman nodded. "But the wounds need to be treated .. I don't know how to do it: I had to skip the lesson for a job that appeared at the last second, but I'm sure the muggle treatment is just fine."  
"Sure honey, I'll get to work right away." Hope rolled up the sleeves of her pajamas and quickly tied her hair. Then she gently took her husband's right hand with one hand and the wand with the other, which she placed on the bedside table, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Just sit back and relax."

He walked the man to a nearby chair and then turned back to his son. Seeing Remus reduced in those conditions made her feel sick. _What monster would do such a thing to a child?_ She thought quickly and then began to work on the wound. Fortunately, her mother had been a nurse during World War II and had taught her so many things.

Once Hope was done, she walked away, leaned her back against the wall and sighed. Her husband picked up Remus, moved him to their bed, cast another spell, and the kid finally fell asleep. They looked at their son's body for a few seconds and then left their room to go to the bathroom. They were both stained with blood.

"It's all my fault." Lyall said sternly. He sat down on the edge of the tub and put his head in his hands.  
"Honey .. what happened?" the woman knelt before the man and looked at him.

"Greyback, a werewolf .. we suspected he was behind an attack on two children so we took him to the Ministry but, once there, some of my colleagues started to have doubts: they thought he was simply a homeless muggle; but I was convinced of the opposite and I proposed to keep it under control until the next full moon - today - in order to avoid any other attacks. They started scoffing at me saying to go back to working with boggart, since that's the only thing I know how to do, I got angry and in anger I said some not very nice words towards werewolves .. Rightly after this episode, they sent me home. " he shook his head and then continued: "They will have let him go or he will have run away, I don't know .. the problem is that last night, to take revenge for the bad words I said towards them, he went inside the house and bit Remus. "

"What does this mean?" Hope asked in a slightly alarmed tone. "What are the consequences of a werewolf bite?"

"Or you die instantly, which fortunately did not happen .."

"Luckily .."

"Or you become one of them."  
Hope turned pale and her legs gave out.


	2. Chapter 2. The Wonderful News

Chapter 2. The Wonderful News

1971

Spring was approaching: the snow began to melt and the trees began to fill with leaves. It was still very cold outside - it was already the third time he had moved to Scotland with his parents - but he didn't mind at all. The views were breathtaking and for Remus, who loved long walks in nature, it was the perfect place. His eleventh birthday was just around the corner and he was happy to be able to spend that day in that magnificent place. Sure, it would have been more fun to spend it in the company of some friends, but since he had none, he would have been satisfied with his parents' presence. By now he was used to being alone.

"Remus, come and have a snack!" a voice brought him back to reality. He was lost in a book, one of many his mother had collected during her muggle adolescence. Some were beautiful, maybe a little difficult for a ten-year-old boy, others he didn't like, but he read them anyway: they were his only distraction along with the music. He was grateful that his mother had "taught" him about so many muggle things as he would probably live the rest of his life as such… he might as well be ready. And anyway, the magical world scared the hell out of him: he knew that there was no room for those like him so it was better to stay away from it ... yet, many times he dwelt on his father's stories and he couldn't help but think that magic was a thing as fascinating as it was frightening. He closed the book, got up from the bench just outside the garden of the little house they lived in and went to the door. He took off the boots and went inside. Remus' stomach, once he smelled the delicious smell of pancakes, began to grumble. He was about to go into the living room when his mother stopped him:  
"Where do you think you're going dressed like this?" he looked at his son who was wearing muddy clothes. "What have you done? Did you roll in the mud with the pigs? " she asked, smiling.

"I slipped and fell into the mud." the boy answered smiling bitterly and shrugging.

"Well, first go get changed and then let's have a snack. So much dad is in the kitchen trying to fix the table and I still have to put on the water for the tea, so there's time .. There should be some clean clothes in the bathroom. " the woman went into the kitchen and the boy went into the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror he noticed his cheeks red from the cold and his tired eyes: he had been sleeping badly and feeling agitated for five days. _The next full moon will probably be difficult,_ the boy thought. When he couldn't sleep and felt this way, the transformation that followed was usually devastating, and as the years went by, the situation got worse. He searched the basket of clean clothes for a shirt and trousers, changed and went back to the living room. He saw a tray full of pancakes on the coffee table between the sofa and the fireplace and his eyes widened with hunger. But as he crossed the living room and reached the coffee table, he saw someone sitting on the armchair next to the sofa. He frowned in confusion and then spoke:

"Er, hello .."

"Oh, hello Remus." the old man, with long, almost white beard and hair, smiled delicately as he looked over his glasses. _He will be a colleague of dad_. It was the only logical explanation. _Muggles usually dress differently, so he must be a wizard._

"Are you looking for my father? I can go call- "

" I was actually looking for you, Remus. Then of course, I'd like to talk to Lyall too… "the wizard interrupted the boy. Remus felt even more confused.

"Me? Why?" he looked around and felt that his parents were still busy with their chores in the kitchen.

"I apologize for my rudeness, I haven't even introduced myself: I'm Albus Dumbledore." he nodded proudly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Remus Lupin." the boy replied sitting on the side of the sofa closest to the chair.

"Oh, I already know who you are dear, that's why I'm here today." he looked away from Remus and moved it to the pancake tray: "They look delicious… could I try one? I have a sweet tooth. "

" Um, sure sure. "The young man took the tray and brought it closer to the old man who excitedly chose a pancake and started to eat it. There was silence until he finished it.

" Excellent! " he said happily

"Do you want another one?" he asked politely.

"Only if you eat it too."

The two were eating pancakes when Lyall came out of the kitchen who, confused, almost more than his son, said:

"Professor Dumbledore .."

"Lyall, my dear, what a pleasure to see you .." he said smiling and getting up from his chair. "Your dear son and I were eating some amazing pancakes"

"Hope, my wife, is a great cook." Remus' father said as he stood by his side. "Please, let's sit down."

The three sat down.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure, professor?"

"It's strange to be called a professor after all this time .." He looked up dreamily and then continued: "You know Lyall, I've been a principal for some years now." he said proudly.

"Congratulations! I am very pleased! "

"Oh, thank you so much dear."

"You're welcome!"

"In fact this is not a pleasure visit, but a business one. I came here today to represent Hogwarts. "

Remus didn't understand what was happening. He kept looking at the two men with curiosity in the hope of finding something out.

"I learned of an unpleasant episode that occurred about six years ago and I wanted to check the situation with my own eyes .." he looked at Remus and then he looked at Lyall: "The boy seems to be fine! I don't see why he doesn't have to come to Hogwarts. "

"Professor, I wish it were that simple .."

"But it is! You know very well how safe Hogwarts is: believe me when I tell you that we have everything we need to allow your child to have the quiet and carefree life he deserves to live. " the old man said quietly.

"What is Hogwarts?" Remus broke into the conversation.

"Hogwarts is the school of witchcraft and wizardry that your father attended as a young man." Dumbledore answered.

"Can I learn to be a wizard?" the boy asked curiously.

"You are already a wizard, Remus. At Hogwarts we will simply teach you to master and learn about magic, in all its facets."

"Wow!" he exclaimed happily. But then he thought about the full moon, the scratches, the screams and the transformation and he was sad again. "It looks like a great place, but I just can't come…"

Dumbledore looked at him smiling.

"What if I told you that we've already organized everything and you won't have to worry about anything? You will just have to study and have fun. "

"As?" this time it was Lyall who spoke.

"A thumping plane tree has been installed in the school boundary. On the evening of the full moon you will be escorted by a teacher to the tree, which will be blocked specifically for you to pass. There will be an underground passage that will take you to a safe and distant place where you can transform yourself without problems and worries. Then the next morning a teacher will come to pick you up and take you back to the castle .. you will have the possibility to go to the infirmary whenever you want, if you are not feeling well, and of course you will be allowed to skip the morning lessons if necessary. "

Remus was speechless. _All that work only and exclusively for me_.. he felt happy and guilty at the same time.

"Dad, what are you saying? Can I go, please? " the boy begged his father with his eyes.

"I admit, I'm worried .." he began to say in a dark tone "but I don't see why I should say no." he smiled at his son and then looked at Dumbledore.

"You made the right choice." said the bearded man putting a hand on Lyall's shoulder.

"I hope."

"Just one small clarification: I think it is better to keep this secret and invent an excuse for your disappearances, so that the other guys don't ask too many questions."

"I can say that mom is sick and that every now and then she needs my help." Remus suggested.

"It could go!" the headmaster said enthusiastically as he rose from his chair. "Now I take the trouble off and leave you to your snack. In the summer we will send an owl with the list of school supplies and on September 1st we go! See you at school, Remus! "

Lyall walked Dumbledore to the door and they stood there talking for a few more minutes.

Remus was in seventh heaven: finally he would spend time with someone and he would learn many good things. Being alone and always doing the same activities began to weigh on him. Of course, he was also very afraid! _What if nobody likes me and I don't make friends? What if they find out my secret? What if I'm stupid and I fail in school?_ He had a million worries on his mind that were allayed at the mere thought of Hogwarts. It was only March and he was already counting the days until September 1st.

The door closed and the father walked over to his son who had not yet moved from the sofa.

"Remus, I want you to know that what you have just been given is a more unique than rare opportunity. Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to organize everything down to the smallest detail .. it's no small thing! " Lyall exclaimed pointing his finger at the boy. "Promise me that you will study and that you will be as careful as possible."

"I promise, dad." Remus nodded.

"Good boy… it won't be easy, but I'm sure you will make it!" He leaned back and sighed: "Hogwarts is a magical place, in every sense! You'll have fun!" the father patted his son on the shoulder and smiled.

_Hogwarts ..can't wait!_


	3. Chapter 3. New Life, New Remus

Chapter 3. New life, new Remus

August 1971

A few days and Remus would leave for Hogwarts. Every day he woke up early, asked his father millions of questions, ate a lot from the nervous and was always in a constant state of agitation. The full moons fortunately, aside from those of March and August, had been easy enough. He hadn't suffered many scratches and he was feeling relatively well the next morning. In addition, Dumbledore had sent him a letter in July in which he asked Remus how he was and talked in detail about the plan and this thing had reassured him a lot. The plan was to go to the office of Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher, at 5 pm and then, together, go to the tree and go to the secret place. Once there, he would be alone all night, safely transform, and sleep until dawn. When the sun rose, Professor Sprout, the professor of Herbology, would join him and take him back to the castle. Everything was perfect. Dumbledore also told him that since the full moon in September would be the Sunday before school started, they would postpone the start of classes to Tuesday so that Remus wouldn't miss the first day _. Everything was perfect!_

Lyall and Hope, to make it easier, had decided to go to London a few days earlier: they would visit and stay in the city, buy everything they need for school and on September 1st they would go to King's Cross station. They had traveled from Scotland to the capital in muggle means. Remus didn't mind. He liked trains. Then four days before departure he and his father went to Diagon Alley, one of the most popular magical places in the world. He was consoled to see that he was not the only one to have remained open-mouthed: to his right a red-haired girl continued to turn around in disbelief. _I understand you!_ He thought amused. Everything around him was _magical_.  
"So .. God, we have so much material to buy! Every time I check this list it seems to get longer! " Lyall said, looking intently first at the parchment and then at the crowded street. He was examining the situation. "Well, I think it's best to start with the clothing." he motioned for Remus to follow him and began their day on the shopping venture.

He didn't think shopping was so tiring! Half a day had passed and it was finally time for lunch. They stopped in a place to eat a sandwich and rest; about half an hour later they got up and went on with the shopping tour. In the morning they had managed to get practically all the necessary clothing - three pairs of uniforms, cloaks, gloves, hats, and ear flaps - and the necessary materials for Potions. Only the books and the wand were missing. They left the wand for last. They bought all the books first and then headed for Ollivander: the shop was dark and silent, compared to the din coming from the busy street, and Remus found the old owner slightly disturbing .. he seemed to be trying to read his mind. After several attempts he found the right one. From the moment he picked it up he got goosebumps and the tip of the wand glowed.  
"10 ¼ inches. Cypress. Unicorn hair. Flexible." the man said, analyzing the wand which shortly after he put in a box and handed to the boy. "Make good use of it!" and walked away from the counter.

Lyall was satisfied: within a day they had managed to buy everything.

"We did a great team work!" exclaimed the father, high-fiving his son. They had arrived at the hotel a few minutes earlier. "How did your day go, dear?" the man asked, turning to his wife.

"This morning I took a walk downtown but before lunch I went back to my room .. I didn't feel very well. I ate and rested, that's all. "

"Are you better now?"

"Yup. I just have a bit of a headache." she kissed her husband and then turned to Remus smiling, "I got you a present. It's under the bed .. "

" Really? " Remus ran to the bed, bent over, and pulled a wrapped box towards him. "Can I open it?"

"You have to!"

The boy excitedly unwrapped the gift and what he found inside made him immensely happy.

"Mom, it's beautiful!" he kept staring at the gift and smiled.

"I thought you could take it to school, always if possible .." she looked at her husband looking for an answer.

"Of course!" Lyall smiled and nodded. Then he approached his son and together they began to study the magnificent latest generation stereo.

"That way you can listen to some music when you don't know what to do. You can use it to listen to both Muggle radio and tapes. I put in a couple of mine and some I bought today. Then maybe I'll send you more, so you don't always listen to the same ones. "

The boy gently placed the stereo on the floor and went to hug his mother.

"Thanks mom, I love it!" she broke away from the embrace and went to hug his father: "Thanks to you too, dad .. for all the things you bought today."

The parents looked at each other and smiled.

The following days passed quickly.

They decided to visit all of muggle London. It was a beautiful city, full of history and life! Due to Remus's _problem_ , the family traveled a lot and moved constantly, but they always stopped in small villages or isolated places (to prevent the boy's screams during the transformations from frightening the inhabitants) and never in large metropolises or inhabited towns. . The thought of missing all these things always made him very sad. But now he was ready to change his way of life! He would take advantage of the opportunity he had been given - Hogwarts - to enjoy life for a while and redeem himself. His _condition_ would no longer limit him! Above all, he would no longer limit his parents, who were forced into hiding for more than six years because of him.

_From tomorrow everything will change._

They arrived at King's Cross at 10 am, an hour before the train left. The subway was pretty fast. They decided to take advantage of the opportunity to go to the station bar and have breakfast, since they couldn't do it at the hotel. They talked about this and that as they waited: about the places they visited in London, about some spells that would be perfect for making the radio even more functional, about the orange juice they were drinking which was particularly good and about Hogwarts.

"Send us lots of letters and update us .." Lyall paused for a second, looked around and then continued: "Especially after full moons."

"Yes dad .."

"And keep your room clean or you'll never find anything!" Hope said reproachfully.  
"Honey, he'll share the room with other guys."

"Oh God .. you'll lose everything!"

"Mom, don't worry, I won't lose anything." the boy tried to reassure the woman.

"And study!"  
"Yes mom .." he was tired of hearing the usual recommendations. He rolled his eyes and saw the large station clock strike 10.40. "We should start going." he said pointing to the clock. The parents, who were facing him, turned to see the time.

"Yes, it will be better. Before the passage stops! " Lyall got up from the loveseat and Remus and his mother followed him. They paid and headed for platform 9¾.

It was impossible for him to understand how such a thing was possible: to cross a wall! Impossible. Yet many guys before him did it without a problem .. _Be brave, Remus._ He gripped the handle of the trolley that carried the trunks and suitcases tightly, took a deep breath, held his breath, closed his eyes and ran for the wall. He waited for the impact, but it didn't come. He opened his eyes and found himself in a platform full of people: to his right, on the platform, there were boys screaming, people hugging and others crying, while to his left, still and majestic, there was a huge black and red train. Lyall and Hope joined him and walked a few feet together.

"I think it's better if you go or you won't find any more room."  
"Ok .." he was starting to fidget. _From this moment I will be alone_. He was ready and enthusiastic, but at the same time also worried.

With his father's help, he loaded the contents of the trolley onto the train. He kept a backpack with his uniform inside, a book, food and juice for a snack. He hugged his parents for a few seconds, they walked away and exchanged smiling glances.

Remus turned his back on his father and mother and got on the train,

He couldn't go back now.


	4. Chapter 4. Hogwarts Express

Chapter 4. Hogwarts Express

1 September, 1971

The train seemed to be endless. Remus had been walking head down the hall for nearly five minutes now when he finally saw an empty compartment. He would have time to socialize throughout the school year, but for now he preferred to be alone. He entered quickly and sat in the left seat by the window. He placed the backpack beside him and began to look around.

_There could also be 8 people in here .. and yet I'm alone._

He thought, noticing the size of the compartment. Then he looked out. He sat there, motionless, for a few seconds.

_And now? How long is the journey? What if I have to go to the bathroom?_

He felt stupid.

_This is certainly not the right way to start a new life, Remus Lupin!_

His conscience was also self-critical and hard on him. He shook his head and sighed. His thoughts were interrupted by a deafening whistle: the train was leaving. The engines started up, the locomotive started to vibrate and after about a minute they started moving. His parents had left the platform pretty much immediately after hugging him, so there was no one to say hello, yet he did it anyway. He got as close to the window as possible and began to greet the strangers, who waved their hand in the air with funny smiles. This scene kept him in a good mood for some time.

They had left on time - 11am split - which meant they had been on the road for 20 minutes already when he considered reading. All he could have done on his own he had done it: he had watched the train leave the station and leave the city; he had examined the compartment once more; he took his wand out of his trouser pocket and stared at it and finally opened his backpack, out of boredom. But then he saw the book: he took it and put it on the small shelf that was just below the window, looked at the clock that said 11:21 and thought it was time to read.

He couldn't even turn the first page when a boy broke in, opening the door abruptly and sitting down exactly opposite Remus. He had a worried face and was all sweaty as he tried to hide by lowering his head and pretending to search for something in his pockets. Immediately afterwards a group of boys passed through the corridor talking to each other. They completely ignored the compartment and passed it. Then, still chatting among themselves, they went back. The boy heaved a sigh of relief and relaxed in the seat.

"Never sit in a compartment already assigned .. especially if assigned to particularly angry Slytherins." the little boy smiled bitterly and took off his backpack.

"Good to know." Remus said, trying to smile back.

"Anyway, I'm Peter, sorry for coming in like this .." He held out his hand and Remus squeezed it.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm Remus. " they both put their hands in their pockets and looked awkwardly out of the window.

"Do you already know someone?" he asked curiously.

"No, I've always lived like a muggle ... it's all new to me."

"I understand .." he was disappointed.

"What about you?" Remus asked in turn.

"I actually know a lot of people! You know, magical families know each other! " he said proudly "But I arrived late and couldn't find any of them." shrugged.

"I'm sure once you get off the train you will find them."

"Yes, yes, definitely."

They both smiled and then silence fell again.

Remus concentrated on the book again and Peter began to eat some chocolates. They continued not to speak to each other for more than an hour: Remus had managed to get to chapter 6 and Peter, after the feast of sweets, had fallen asleep with his face against the window. Suddenly, from the compartment next door, screams began to come and woke the boy, making him frighten. There seemed to be an argument going on. They both looked at each other in confusion, strained their ears and listened.

"Well, compared to the others, it's obvious that Slytherin is the worst house."

"And why would it be?"

"No reason in particular: my whole family is Slytherin, and I can't stand any of them so, on principle, I have to be angry with that house .. otherwise I would be inconsistent!"

"I don't think it's a valid reason."

"Why not? To me, however, it seems a more than reasonable motivation. " said a third voice.

"The Slytherin house is the best: ambition, intelligence, cunning, resourcefulness! Who would rather be an insignificant Hufflepuff, a loser Ravenclaw or a haughty Gryffindor? "

"Actually quite a lot of people… you know, not everyone thinks the same and not everyone is the same." the third voice answered again.

"Too bad .. it would be a better world if everyone thought like me and less like you, you stupid idiots!"

"Sev!" a female voice yelled.

"What is it, Lily? You know I'm right! "

"You can express your opinion without insulting others." the girl said sternly.

"But did you hear them talk? Arrogant and foolish: you will certainly never be Slytherin .. "

" That would be great! In fact, if you could relate to the Talking Hat all these cute things you just said about me, you'd do me a huge favor— "the first voice he heard was cut short by the slamming of the door. A boy with a long nose and sleek black hair appeared. in the corridor. Shortly after a little red-haired girl joined him.

"Sev, you have to calm down! I know Hogwarts means a lot to you, but I don't understand your reaction .."

"Those two made me nervous!"

" _Those two_ were obviously joking."

"Well, I don't care. I don't like them! "

"After everything you said, the feeling will surely be reciprocated .. are you happy now?"

The boy shrugged.

"Now you relax for a moment, take a deep breath and then we go back. Ok?" the girl asked softly, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to be with them. Let's change .. Let's go in there. " he said, pointing his finger at Remus' compartment.

"Okay .. but you speak!"

As soon as he saw the two of them approaching the door, he straightened up in his seat and looked at the book.

"Can we?" a low voice asked.

"Sure!" Peter answered smiling. He removed the pack from the nearby seat and Remus did the same. The boy looked at the two boys, as if to examine them, and finally went to sit next to Peter. A few seconds later the red-haired girl walked in and sat down beside Remus.

The newly entered couple began to look intently at each other. Every now and then they raised their eyebrows and opened their eyes wide and occasionally shrugged.

 _They are obviously trying to communicate, but without great results_.

Both Remus and Peter found the scene rather amusing: they briefly exchanged a glance and smiled; then they lowered their heads and continued to pretend to ignore them.  
The girl sighed in exasperation and turned to the two boys.

"My friend and I," he pointed at the irritated-faced guy, "we wanted to apologize for yelling earlier. We got caught up in the conversation and well… "she shrugged and smiled embarrassed.  
The boy mumbled something and started looking down the hall. The redhead rolled her eyes, sighed, and then smiled.

"Anyway, I'm Lily and he's Severus."

"I'm Peter and this is Remus."

"Pleasure!" she exclaimed smiling and then continued "Er, guys, can you tell me what time it is? I can't find my watch anymore… "

Peter shook his head. Remus looked at his watch and read the time.  
"It's 12.46." he said, extending his left arm towards the girl so that she could see the dial.

"Oh thank you very much!" she looked him in the eye and smiled gently.

"You're welcome." embarrassed, he immediately lowered his gaze.

"Well, I guess it's time to have lunch .. shall we eat?" Peter suggested.

Everyone, even Severus, nodded. They took the sandwiches from their backpacks and ate in silence. Remus was grateful for that lunch break: he was starving! The full moon would come four days later. Usually the closer the day of the transformation came and the hungrier he was, in fact he devoured the four sandwiches prepared by his mother in less than 10 minutes.

Once lunch was over, everyone relaxed in their seats: Remus continued reading his book, Peter fell asleep again and the others stared a little at the window and a little at the corridor. There was still some tension between the two, it was felt in the air. Remus recognized the smell. Over time he had realized that every emotion and every sensation was equivalent to a specific smell; and with experience he began to distinguish and perceive them.  
After about an hour Severus abruptly got up from his seat and, without saying anything, left the compartment. Lily looked at her friend and then lowered her head. She sighed silently.

_Sadness, now I feel sadness._

He slowly closed the book and turned to the girl.

"Everything is alright?" he asked gently.

"Oh yes. I'm just worried about him .. You know, he's not an easy guy: with me he's a nice person and a good friend, but with others he behaves crazy and always responds badly. Doing so will only make enemies, as has already happened in the village where we come from, and I don't want that to happen. " You could see that she cared.

"He's lucky to have a friend like you." Remus said sincerely. He would have given gold to have a friend like that: someone who cared so much about him.

"Thanks! That's really kind of you!" the girl smiled and then looked at him carefully. He felt her gaze on him and began to feel uncomfortable. She noticed that and looked away. "Where are you from? I don't recognize your accent .. "she asked looking at him again.

_What do I tell her now? You know, since I'm a werewolf I've never been able to live in one place for more than two months .. No, I don't think it's a good idea.._

He thought quickly and then answered her.

"From different places ... my mother is sick and that's why we travel a lot."

_Yes, this idea is brilliant!_

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't want to rage .." the girl began to feel guilty.

"No, no, don't worry! She is ill, but fortunately she is fine. " he tried to calm her down. "My father is always there with her and when he can't, I'm there."  
Lily nodded and so did he.

"Are you enjoying it?" she asked timidly. Remus looked at the book in his hands: The Great Gatsby.  
"Yes, I have to say I'm enjoying it. Have you read it? "

"No, my mother wants me to read only things that are suitable for a girl of my age. And Severus thinks that too .. Uff, it's just bullshit! " she said in a slightly irritated tone.

"Well, if you want as soon as I finish it I can lend it to you. I'm just missing a chapter. "

"Are you sure?" the girl's eyes lit up.

"Sure no problem! In fact, I already have many books in the trunk and I will have my mother send more, so you can ask me for a book whenever you want! "

"You're very kind! Thank you very much, for real! "

Remus shrugged and smiled.

"For so little."

"What is this about?"

And they talked for quite a few about books. Then Lily spoke about herself: she was a muggle; she was the only one in her family to have powers (this led to her sister being mad at her) and Severus was a close friend of hers. She was a simple and curious girl .. He liked her! Then when Remus's turn came, he said his mother was a muggle and his father a wizard; but because of the disease they decided to live their lives as muggles and that, since he had always moved, he had no friends.

"You will be happy to come to Hogwarts: in this way you will not have to move anymore and you can finally make friends!" Exclaimed the girl.

"Exactly!"

And so they started talking about Hogwarts. They wondered what they would do, what they would learn, what the lessons would be like, and so on. At a certain point Severus re-entered the compartment: in doing so he slammed the door and Peter woke up suddenly. Silence returned.

Remus took advantage of the peace that had been created to finish the last chapter. About twenty minutes later he finished the book. He closed it and handed it to the girl.

"Have you finished it?"

Remus nodded.

"So can I take it? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Lily took the book and smiling began to leaf through it.

"Something from the cart, dear?" an old lady, with a multi-storey cart full of sweets, came out the door.

"Me! Me!" Peter fiddled with his backpack for a few seconds, grabbed some coins and went to the door. He filled an envelope and returned to his seat proudly.

"Do you want to taste something?" he politely asked all three boys. They took turns putting their hand into the bag and randomly took sweets each. In the envelope, in addition to the typical muggle sweets, there were also sweets that he had never heard, such as the Fizzing Whizzbees, the Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans or the Chocolate Frogs.

They spent the afternoon eating sweets and chatting. He spoke mostly to Lily and Peter; Severus only said something when asked and if he could, he really avoided talking.

In the end, It was a really nice trip.


	5. Chapter 5. Radio

Chapter 5. Radio

The train stopped. After eating lots of sweets and talking about Hogwarts for hours, they finally arrived at their destination. About half an hour earlier, older boys walked around the train and told all the students to start putting on their uniforms. They changed in turn.

_I have never been so elegant in my entire life!_

Remus thought, looking at his reflection in the window glass.  
Then, once they all returned to the compartment, together and in silence, they anxiously awaited the arrival.  
It was only 6 pm, yet the stars were already shining bright above their heads. As soon as Remus set foot on the ground he took a deep breath: of course, London was beautiful, but Scotland with its spectacular skies and clean air was something unsurpassable. He raised his head and not far away, on the rocks overlooking a black lake, stood a huge castle - the most beautiful he had ever seen - majestic and elegant. Remus, like many other boys, gasped.

"First year! First year here! " a loud male voice yelled. A tall, bearded man was waving his arm in the air so as to be noticed. The older students left the station and only the younger ones remained. Silence around. The big man smiled kindly and motioned for them to follow.

"Come on, keep up!"

They walked for a few minutes on a cobbled street until they reached the lake shore.

"One at a time you will get on a boat: there are only three places, I recommend .. Then we will leave for the castle all together. After that I will take you inside and there you will find a teacher who will explain the rest. Is everything clear?"

The boys nodded excitedly. Remus got into a boat with Peter and a girl with blonde hair and bangs. Once everyone was seated, the boats left. They circled the castle: everything was beautiful - the illuminated castle, the lake, the forest - and the soft light of the moon made it all more spectacular. After about ten minutes the noses of the boats touched the ground and the boys got out. They followed the man for a few more meters until they stopped in front of a staircase. A tall woman, thin and with a pointed face, she was waiting for them: she introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, professor of Transfiguration, and then went on to say that in a minute they would enter the Great Hall to be sorted into the houses. And so they did. A large door opened and in front of them, the boys found an immense room which they quickly crossed. On either side were four long tables full of students, two on one side and two on the other, leaving, in the middle, a large corridor. A little further on, on a small platform, was a stool, and above this stool was a battered headdress: the Sorting Hat. The Hat spoke, said a rhyme and then fell silent again. Professor McGonagall would call them and, one by one, they would go up on stage to be sorted. And so the sorting began. Whenever the Sorting Hat shouted the name of a house, the students at the corresponding table rejoiced. After about a dozen shuffles the only people he knew were called: Lily ended up in Gryffindor, Severus in Slytherin and Peter, who was kept on stage for more than 5 minutes, in Gryffindor. Then, after a girl with long black hair who was sorted into Ravenclaw, Remus was called. With trembling legs he reached for the stool and sat down. The Hat asked himself some questions, gave himself some answers and after a few seconds he yelled:

"Gryffindor!"

The students at the red and gold table stood up happily and clapped their hands. Remus grinned down and walked over to the table.

"Remus, it's so cool! You are also here! " Peter exclaimed enthusiastically.

Immediately after the sorting was over, Dumbledore stood up from a large chair, which was just behind the stage, and with a solemn gesture of his hands made the whole room silent. He made a short welcome speech, underlined some rules to be respected and wished everyone a good stay and a good dinner. Out of nowhere an infinite amount of food appeared on all the tables. Everyone widened their eyes and dived on the trays.

Remus ate a lot: he felt full and satisfied. Occasionally he exchanged a few words with Peter and Lily, but he was so engrossed by the millions of courses in front of him that he didn't pay much attention to what they said.

It was 9.30 pm, so it was time to get up from the table and go to the dormitories: a Prefect guided the newcomers to the Gryffindor Tower.

_This place is huge! I will definitely lose myself!_

He thought in panic.

They stopped in front of a large portrait of a lady.

"To enter you will need a password. Regularly this word will change, so be careful! Let's go inside so I'll explain the last things! "

They entered and found themselves in a large room furnished with several sofas and armchairs scattered here and there, two long tables, a large fireplace, two windows and numerous flights of spiral stairs on either side of the room.

"This is the Common Room, where you will spend a lot of your time; while on your sides you will find the dorms: there are two rooms of four, for the boys, on the right, and another two rooms of four, for the girls, on the left. You will find plaques with 'first year' written outside. Beware .. Boys can't go to female dorms. Breakfast starts at 7.00 and lessons at 8.00. Lunch break at 12.00 and lessons resume at 14.00, and then finish at 18.00. Dinner is served at 19.00. At 20.00 you have to be inside the castle, so no courtyard or anything, and at 21 in the Common Room .. I think I said everything. Now get organized for the dormitories and go to bed! " the prefect said all those things quickly and then disappeared.

The girls began to climb the stairs, evidently they had already chosen who to sleep with, while the boys were still discussing it. After a few seconds four boys went up without saying anything and only he, Peter, a bespectacled boy and one with black hair, slightly long, and light eyes remained in the common room.

"And there were four of them left .." the one with the round glasses said smiling. He looked at his companions and asked: "Shall we go up?"

Everyone nodded, walked away and opened the door. The room was large and round: there were four four-poster beds with respectively a bedside table and a wardrobe, a stove in the center of the room and a door on the right that led to the bathroom. The suitcases were already at the foot of the beds.

_Strange, very strange. How did they know I was going to sleep in this room if I didn't even know until a second ago? Strange .._

Based on how the bags were arranged they took the bed; in order from left:

Remus, who had both the front door and a window with a nice sill nearby, the black-haired boy, the one with glasses, and Peter.

"Anyway I'm James Potter, nice to meet you." the boy with the glasses introduced himself, holding out his hand and smiling. "I know Peter Pettigrew because I've seen him around a few times and I met him on the train, but I don't know you .."

"Oh, uh .. Remus Lupin." he shook it and smiled back.

"And I'm Sirius Black." the other boy said. The two of them shook hands too and smiled at each other.

"My pleasure!'

"What a cool room, huh?" James asked, looking around satisfied.

"A lot!" Sirius answered by throwing himself on the bed. "Oh my God, guys .. the mattress is so comfortable!"

Everyone lay down curious and as soon as they touched the bed they sighed with pleasure.

"Wow .." Remus said looking at the ceiling with dreamy eyes. He was tired from the trip and had a full stomach: lying down and relaxing, even if only for a few seconds, it was heavenly .

_I can't wait to get a great night's sleep on this huge and magnificent bed!_

Sirius turned to him and amusedly looked at him. He seemed to have understood what he was thinking.

"Remus fell in love, guys!"

James and Peter raised their heads slightly and leaned forward to see better: the eyes of the four boys met and burst out laughing. Remus could not explain why they were laughing. It was a beautiful and spontaneous thing and he decided to enjoy the moment without asking himself too many questions.

After a few minutes they decided to wash and Peter was the first to go to the bathroom.

"Did you expect to be a Gryffindor?" James asked, curious.

"Definitely not!" Sirius exclaimed with an ironic tone. The two boys laughed accomplices and Remus looked down feeling too much. "My whole family is Slytherin .. and I hate them all, one more than the other, so I'm delighted to be here and to have disappointed them infinitely!" he said addressing himself only to Remus. He was happy and grateful that he had included him in the speech, so he nodded and laughed shyly in response to his statement.

"Until a few months ago I didn't even know the names of the houses .." he saw that the two boys had confused faces.

"Are you muggle?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I mean, not really .. My mother is a muggle while my father is a wizard, but we've always lived like muggles."

"Why?" James continued,

"My mother has a rare muggle disease and needs constant care." he said shrugging.

"Oh, I'm so sorry buddy .. well, believe me when I tell you you didn't miss anything! Right Sirius?"

"Nothing at all! A deadly bore!"

The three boys laughed again and then continued talking.

"Both of my parents were Gryffindors so I'm happy to be in the same house as them .. what was your father?" James asked.

"I think it was Ravenclaw."

"Cool! Does anyone know about Peter? Who knows what the Sorting Hat was undecided about .." both Sirius and Remus shook their heads. James shrugged and continued to look for the pajamas in the suitcase..

"The Hat said to me that he was undecided .. "Remus said. The two looked at him." Between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. "  
"It makes sense… since your father was too." Sirius nodded.

There was a few minutes of silence: the boys began to remove some things from the trunks. Slowly and carefully Remus took the box that contained the radio his mother had given away, took it out of the wrapping and put it on the bedside table. It was a bit big - it occupied ⅔ of the bedside table - but he shrugged and didn't care.

"What is it?" Sirius stared at the radio with wide eyes. Curiosity was killing him from within.

"A radio." Remus said very calmly, but then he saw that the boy was still staring at the electronic device, and so did James, from a few meters away. "Have you ever seen one?"

"No. My family hates muggles, let alone make me even get close to non-magical objects…"  
Remus took a deep breath.

_Disappointment. Sirius is disappointed, he could hear it._

"Well, you can use it anytime you want. Also you, James! "

"Really?" they asked together.

"Sure! Do you know how to use it?"

Both shook their heads no.

"I'll show you, come on!"  
And so Remus explained to the two boys how to use the radio: he showed them how to turn it on, how to change the radio station, how to turn the volume up and down, how to insert a cassette and start it (he also explained to them what a cassette was) and how to turn it off.  
"Can we hear something?"

"Of course! There should be tapes in that bag and I should have more in the suitcase."  
As Remus opened the suitcase to look for more tapes, Sirius and James took one at random and put it in. As soon as the music started and recognized the song, Remus looked up. It was one of his favorite songs. He didn't know why, but he felt violated: strangely, he didn't want to share it with others.  
"Oh, that's a sad song .. I don't know if-"

"Sshh!" Sirius cut him off. It was as enchanted.

**Now that I've lost everything to you  
You say you wanna start something new  
And it's breakin 'my heart you're leavin'  
Baby, I'm grievin**

''Really guys, there's no need you to listen to it .. "

" Sshh! " This time it was James who shut him up.

**But if you wanna leave, take good care  
I hope you have a lot of nice things to wear  
But then a lot of nice things turn bad out there**

He walked over to the two boys who were looking carefully at the ribbon safe turning.

**Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world  
** **it's hard to get by just upon a smile  
** **Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world  
** **I'll always remember you like a child, girl**

While Remus was about to die ashamed, Peter opened the bathroom door and entered the room.  
"What are you doing?" he asked confused.

The boys turned around and Remus took the opportunity to take out that tape and put in another one.

"We're listening to some music!" Sirius answered Peter and then turned to Remus "Why did you take it off?"

"Oh, um .. this-this is better! My mom put on the best songs from The Beatles!"

**Help! I need somebody  
** **Help! Not just anybody  
** **Help! You know I need someone help!**

_Thanks, The Beatles for your_ _ help _ _._


	6. Chapter 6. First Acquaintances

Chapter 6. First Acquaintances

They used the radio all night. None of them seemed to want to go to sleep: they were full of energy. After getting washed and changed, they listened to the tape of The Beatles over and over again - James seemed to like them a lot - and then they decided to listen to some radio. The topic of the evening was 'muggle objects'. Oddly, the three boys were very interested in finding out as much as possible about the muggle world. Remus didn't understand why they were so elated and was surprised to see them speechless when they discovered the phone.

"Ok. The phone is definitely cooler than the owls. " Sirius said, crossing his arms. He had a thoughtful look: he was still trying to understand how it worked, you could see it in his face.

"Speaking of owls, how do you send a letter?" Remus asked.

"You have to go to the owlery and tie the letter to the paw of an owl, say the name of the recipient and that's it!" James answered.

"Ah, is it that simple? And how do they find people? "

"Dunno, I haven't the faintest idea!" he laughed at his own statement and the others did the same.

Then Peter yawned.

"Sorry, I'm a little tired .." he apologized getting up from the ground.

"Actually I am too." Sirius said. "What time is it?"

"Almost 1.00 a.m." Remus answered. He had looked at the time a few minutes ago.

"What?" the black-haired boy walked over to Remus and took his left arm. He brought the watch close to his face and read it. Then he looked up and looked at his companions with a surprised face. He let go of the boy's arm and gave him a light pat on the shoulder. "God, I didn't think we'd talked for so long .."

"My friends, time flies when you're having fun!" James said getting up from the ground too. Then he turned to the others and continued: "Seriously, we'd better go to bed or tomorrow even the bombs won't wake us!"

They all laughed together.

They all said goodnight and after a few minutes they were all under the covers.

For the first time in his life he did not think about his 'problem': he only thought about the wonderful day that passed and how he had never felt so calm. Remus was happy. Everything at Hogwarts was beautiful and that was just the beginning. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

September 2, 1971

A loud trill woke the four boys. Alarm clocks had been placed on each bedside table and were ringing in unison. Remus, still face squashed against the pillow, tried to take his alarm clock but he was just waving his arm in nothing, so he opened his eyes listlessly and reached to turn it off. As soon as he touched it, all the alarm clocks stopped making noise.

"Thanks Remus," James muttered.

"Yes, thank you ... two more seconds and I would have thrown it out the window." Sirius complained.

Remus sat down and looked around with his face furrowed with sleep: the clock said 7:00, Sirius was snorting, James was stretching and Peter was still sleeping peacefully. After a few minutes he decided to get up and go to the bathroom. He washed his face with iced water, brushed his teeth, put on his uniform and went out. When he returned to the room he saw that the other two were also ready and dressed. As they went to brush their teeth, Remus slowly approached Peter and shook him in an effort to wake him. Nothing.

"He doesn't wake up." he stated as he saw James and Sirius come out of the bathroom. They looked at the little boy and tried to wake him up together. They touched his shoulder, hair and legs but nothing happened, so they gave up and decided to go down for breakfast. It was 7.30. They took a map that they found on a table in the Common Room and headed for the Great Hall still amused by the scene with Peter still in bed. It was not easy to find it - the castle was really huge - but after several attempts they managed to arrive.

If during dinner the hall was noisy and full of people, during breakfast it was quite the opposite: at the tables there were few people, scattered here and there, and none of them breathed. Silently the three boys entered and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Sirius and James stood close and Remus in front of them. A minute later, many trays full of food, mugs containing various liquids and utensils such as cups, plates and cutlery appeared before their eyes.

_This is all great!_

After about 10 minutes Peter also came and sat down next to James.

"Good morning guys." he said hastily, putting some cereal in a bowl.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty! Did you sleep well?" James asked looking at the boy on his left. Sirius and Remus laughed under their breaths. Peter blushed.

"Um, yes-yes. Thanks .. "

"We noticed, you know? " Sirius said, adding to the conversation.

Peter made a confused face and looked at the three boys for an answer.

"What have I done?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh, nothing at all, that's the point…" Sirius's eyebrows rose and then he smiled. At that point Peter's face turned almost purple with embarrassment.

"We tried to wake you up but you haven't moved." Remus quietly explained.

"You're a heavy sleeper, huh man?" James smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to get you out of that bed." tried to calm him down.

Peter nodded and for a good 5 minutes he said nothing: he only opened his mouth to eat. As soon as he calmed down, they started talking about breakfast and discussing how it was possible for food to appear like this out of nowhere. A female voice interrupted the conversation.

"Hi guys!" it was Lily. She greeted everyone politely with a shy smile and sat down next to Remus. She was followed by two other girls: one had chocolate-colored skin and lots of very curly hair that surrounded her face, all stopped by a red band and the other had brown hair, with the tips turned to the sides, which reached her up to the shoulders and hazel eyes. The others just raised their heads, smiled awkwardly, and went back to their breakfast, while Remus greeted the redhead.

"Hi Lily. Everything good?"

"Oh yeah, it's amazing to be here! You instead? Did you sleep well?"

Sirius and James both laughed and looked at Peter who looked down at his now empty plate. Lily ignored them and continued to look at Remus who smiled slightly at the scene.

"Yes, thanks." he answered politely.

"Anyway they are Dorcas Meadowes and Mary MacDonald, they are in the room with me." she said pointing to her companions just behind her. She leaned forward to show her better. "Girls, this is Remus .." she paused for a moment to think "What's your last name?"

"Lupin. Remus Lupin." embarrassed, he greeted.

There was a few seconds of silence in which the girls began to prepare things for breakfast and then James spoke.

"Well, since no one introduces me, I'll do it myself." he rose to his feets and bent his torso forward as if to bow. "Hi girls, my name is James Potter."

The two girls exchanged an amused look and then introduced themselves too.

"I am Dorcas." said the girl with the sash.  
"And I'm Mary." said the other.

"The gentlemen by my side are Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black." Peter, embarrassed, waved his hand in greeting, while Sirius smiled kindly and just nodded his head. "And well, you already know Mr. Remus Lupin." concluded and sat down satisfied.

"Hey Sev!" Lily said out loud. She smiled happily at the sight of her friend and raised her arm in the air to get noticed.

The four boys and two girls looked in the direction of the long-nosed, black-haired Slytherin who almost completely ignored the redhead. He just nodded his head and walked with his head down towards the table in his house. The girl lowered her arm and furrowed her brows as the others stood silent and exchanged confused glances.

_Sadness and anger._

This was the mix of emotions that Lily emanated at that moment.

"Er .. What are you going to do today?" James asked to distract the spirits.

"We were thinking of taking a tour and starting to orient ourselves a little." Dorcas answered.

"Yes, this place is really huge! Have you seen the map? Hideous and useless! You might as well walk randomly around the castle and hope to get to the right place! " Mary exclaimed in one breath, speaking quickly. She shrugged a little irritably and looked back at his porridge.

"The golden snitch is right. We should start getting our bearings too. That map is really useless… "Sirius said, making fun of the speed with which the girl had spoken. But only Peter and James laughed at his statement. Remus and the girls, on the other hand, looked confused.

"Oh come on… the golden snitch! Quidditch! No?" James looked surprised.

They shook their heads.

"It's like the best sport in the world!"

"I'm sorry dear, in the muggle world there is no such sport .." Dorcas said.

 _Incredulous.  
_ "What is the golden snitch?" Remus asked curiously.  
"I can't answer, I'm for a moment shaken by your statements. Pete, please do the honors… "James put his right hand on his chest dramatically. Everyone laughed in amusement and Peter explained what the golden snitch was and therefore also the joke made earlier by Sirius.

"Ooooh, I get it! Now it makes sense, I think .. "Mary said, still a little confused.

They spent the first part of the morning talking about Quidditch and muggle sports and when it was 9.30 a.m. they decided to move to the Common Room to be more comfortable. Everyone got up except Lily.

"You start going. I'll join you later .. "the girls looked at her worried.

"Do you want company?" Dorcas asked.

"No, but thanks." smiled at her companion. "I just need to talk to Severus."

"Is it worth it? He didn't seem very nice to you before… "Lily's gaze darted at James.

"He's my best friend, it's obviously worth it!"

"As you wish." James raised his hands in surrender.

"See you later .." he dismissed his friends and they walked towards the door of the Great Hall.

Remus thought James was not entirely wrong: Severus had been really rude to Lily. If they were really such friends why not greet her?

"Poor Lily .." Mary said sorry. "I agree with you James, it wasn't nice to him! She talked to us all night about how much friends they were and how much she was looking forward to do this experience together and what he does? He ignores her! "

"You should have seen how he got upset with me and James on the train.. We were obviously joking and he immediately took it personally and started yelling and insulting us. " Sirius said.

"I don't know why but I don't like that guy. I do not doubt that they are friends and love each other, but to the skin it does not tell me anything good. " Dorcas continued.

He could only agree with his companions. He did not want to make a hasty judgment on a person he did not even know, but the facts were clear and it was inevitable to think so.

They arrived in the common room and sat on the sofas in front of the unlit fireplace. He found the two girls very nice and was pleased to see that they got along well with James, Sirius and Peter.  
"So what does Quidditch consist of?" Dorcas asked, smiling.

James stood up, stood in front of them and began a monologue on Quidditch: he explained the rules, the roles, some moves and then talked about the professional teams most important at the moment.  
Remus unfortunately didn't understand much, but he still enjoyed listening to his companion speak.


	7. Chapter 7. Early Days

Chapter 7. Early Days

As soon as Lily returned to the Common Room, Dorcas and Mary stared intently at her in hopes of understanding how the conversation with Severus had gone. The girl smiled carefree so the common thought was that it had gone well, but no one asked for anything.

"Sorry for taking so long… we absolutely have to do that tour of the castle." exclaimed the redhead, sitting on the arm of the chair Dorcas was sitting on. She looked around and noticed that James was the only one standing. "Did I interrupt something?"

"James was explaining Quidditch to us, and honestly? Too complicated! Football is much easier to understand. " Mary explained.

"That's not true, it's not difficult!" James complained. "You just have to ..." he began again with the monologue on the sport: he explained again the rules, the roles and everything else; this time, however, with more emphasis.

"Now that I think about it it's really complicated .." Peter said with a very confused face. The others looked at each other and burst out laughing.

They stood there talking for hours. Occasionally someone would get up to go to the bathroom but mostly they spent the rest of the morning together.

When the central clock struck at noon Sirius asked:

"Ready for lunch?"

And after getting lost twice, they arrived at the Great Hall which looked like another room, compared to dinner and breakfast: there were many people and also there were the professors at their long table on the stage.

They sat down - Remus had Lily on his right, James followed by Sirius on his left and Peter, Mary and Dorcas opposite - and ate.

As soon as they finished the last course with the sweets, the boys were surprised by Professor McGonagall.

"Hi guys, I hope you are all well." she looked at the students for an answer and they all smiled politely and nodded. "Great! I'm just bothering you for a second: I wanted to give you the time sheets and tell Mr. Lupin to come to the Transfiguration room at 5.00 pm .. "

" Oh, sure. " Remus answered immediately.

"Perfect. Please, on time. " the teacher said, referring only to the boy, then looked at all the others. "Here are the timetables. I kindly ask you to share them with your fellow first-year Gryffindors as well. " she handed out the papers and continued: "And I strongly advise you to start memorizing it .. If you have any doubts, don't hesitate to look for me or your prefect. Good day." and she left.

"See you later." they said in chorus.

Immediately afterwards everyone rushed to look at the sheet that McGonagall had just given them: it was written that they would start on Tuesday 6 September and that the duration of the lessons would be about an hour, with 10/15 break to use for the classroom change, and under it was a table.

Mondays would be bad - they had a busy day from morning until late afternoon - but on the other days they couldn't complain. They would have shared Transfiguration, History and Flight with the Ravenclaws; Spells and Herbology with Hufflepuffs and Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherins; while Astronomia would have done it all together on Thursday evening: on that occasion the ghost of the house would have specially accompanied them to the tower for lessons.

"I expected worse .." Sirius said, shrugging.

"No, in fact, that's fine!" Lily added.

Everyone agreed. They talked about the schedules for a while and then moved to the garden. They took advantage of the beautiful day to be outdoors and get some sun. The girls were under a tree chatting softly among themselves, Peter and Sirius were throwing pebbles into the lake and James and Remus were lying on the grass.

"Why does McGonagall want you to go to her office?" asked the boy with the glasses.

"I do not know." Remus answered, shaking his head. "I think it's for my mother…"

"Oh. Maybe she just wants to let you know how she's doing. " James speculated.

"Maybe."

"You'll see she'll be fine, man. And if you need anything you can ask us. " James said gently.

"Thanks."

Remus smiled.

Around 4:50 pm he said goodbye to his companions and began to walk towards the first floor, where the Transfigurations room was located. On the way he thought only of how kind James had been before. They had known each other for literally a day, yet he had been nice enough to worry and reassure him that everything would be okay. He arrived in front of the classroom and knocked on the door.

"Forward!" a voice screamed softly from within.

Remus entered and saw the professor sitting at her desk writing on long parchments.

"Oh, Mr. Lupin. Please take a seat." the lady pointed to the chair in front of her desk and sat down. A few seconds later he did too.

"What can I say ... I think it's obvious why we're here today."

The boy stared at McGonagall questioning.

"For your 'condition', Mr. Lupin."

"Quite right." Remus nodded. He had almost forgotten he was a werewolf.

"The Headmaster has kindly asked me to show you the plan again. He wants everything to be for the best. " the woman said.

"Perfect."

"I would start by saying that on Sunday you will have to show up here at 5pm. You will eat a little something and once all the students are in the Great Hall for dinner, you and I will go out and reach the Whomping Willow. We will enter, I will accompany you to the appointed place, then I will leave you there and then you will spend the night alone. " the worried woman looked at Remus and saw his resigned look. "I am very sorry to leave you in that place all alone, but obviously all this is being done for your safety .."

"No, of course. No problem." the boy tried to make a reassuring smile. The teacher returned the smile. "How is the place?"

"You mean the safe place?"

"Yup. I can see it?" Remus asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea. Better to avoid approaching the tree except during full moon days. We would risk being seen and it would attract glances on you that we would like to avoid. " she explained.

"That's right."

"Good. If you don't have any more questions to ask me, you can safely go back to having fun with your companions. "

"What should I say about this meeting?"

"Well, you could say that I have been an intermediary between you and your mother, who has requested your help, and therefore you will join her on Sunday."

"All right." Remus got up from his chair. "Thank you very much, Professor." he smiled shyly.

"See you on Sunday, Mr. Lupin." she smiled in turn. "Please close the door on leaving the classroom."

When he returned to the garden he saw that nothing had changed: the girls were still under the tree and the boys were playing with each other making the fight.

"Remus!" Peter yelled as he saw Remus in the distance. Everyone turned to him.

"Hey." he timidly greeted his companions. All those eyes on him made him feel embarrassed.

"Then?" James was worried.

"Oh, well…" he looked away and stared at his feet. "She just told me that I have to reach my mother on Sunday because she needs help. That's all."

"Are you leaving?" Peter asked in alarm.

"No, I only leave on Sunday. Then on Monday I should be back. "

"Are you fine?" James and Lily asked in unison. The girl glared at the boy who shrugged and then looked back at Remus.

"Yes, thanks guys." he thanked everyone and smiled sweetly.

"Good. Now that we know that Remus is fine and won't run anywhere, we can all relax! " Sirius said as he reached Remus and stepped close to him. He put a hand on his shoulder and continued with an amused smile: "Here we were all worried that you ran away in the night, broke all the rules of the castle and expelled you .. But he could never do these things, look at him: what a good-boy face has our Remus" he pinched his cheek and Remus blushed.

Everyone laughed and calmed down.

They stayed by the lake until dinner.  
After dinner Lily, Mary and Dorcas remained in the Great Hall, while the boys decided to return to the Tower.

"They are nice, right?" Peter asked once they got to the common room.

"Yes enough. I mean, even if they're girls, I have to admit they're cool… "Sirius replied.

"What do you have against girls?" James asked curiously.

"Actually nothing. I just don't understand them. Not that I have met many in my life .. Only my relatives, but they are crazy, so I have always kept away from them, so it is not that I am an expert on the subject .. But the girls are ok. "

Then the 'girls' topic ended.

"Remus, can we go to the room and listen to some music?" at Sirius's question, Peter and James turned to Remus and stared at him with hope in their eyes.

"Of course, you don't need to ask me for permission .. I'm not a professor." he said ironically making his companions laugh.

Even that night they listened to music as much as they could and fell asleep late.

Remus was happy.

September 5, 1971

The following days passed quickly and in the blink of an eye Sunday arrived.  
Remus, unlike the other days, woke up irritated: he went to the bathroom, washed, changed and, without saying anything to the others, left the room and went to have breakfast.

He was going to try to avoid them. He didn't want them to see him in a bad mood. He hated himself when he felt so upset. However, it was impossible. A few minutes later James and Sirius joined him in the Great Hall.

"Are you all right, Remus?" James asked, confused. "Why did you run away like that?" the two stood in front of him.

"Yeah, sorry… I'm just upset about my mom. For today."

"I understand .."

"Let's eat!" Sirius first looked at Remus with a worried look but then changed it into a reassuring smile.

Remus was pleased with the change of subject and, calmer, they began to eat in silence. Shortly afterwards the girls also entered the room, who immediately noticing the tension between the three, just said hello and began to eat without speaking.

_This was just what I wanted to avoid._

He got up from the table.

"I'm going to take a ride." he declared.

"We come with you!" James exclaimed, standing up too.

"Dude, I think Remus wants to be alone for a while…" Sirius said, making James sit down. Remus looked at him gratefully. He smiled faintly at everyone and went out.


	8. Chapter 8. The Transformation

Chapter 8. The Transformation

All morning Remus wandered around the castle looking for a quiet place to hide and read. Being alone was certainly not a problem, in fact he was used to it, but strangely at that moment he didn't want to be. 

_ I should have stayed in the Great Hall. Or I should have brought the others.  _

A sense of guilt assailed him: he regretted how cold he had been towards the guys, when they had been so nice to him. If it weren't for the influence of the moon, on a normal occasion, he would never have behaved that way… but unfortunately that wasn't the case. 

He hid in a recess he found between two walls in the third floor corridor and read for practically all day. Every so often he got up to stretch his legs and strolled aimlessly. He had decided that he would skip lunch - he had eaten a lot at breakfast - and would have dinner directly once at McGonagall's. He would avoid the others all day. And he preferred that way, at least he didn't risk treating them badly .. they didn't deserve it.

5pm arrived earlier than expected. He knocked on the door of the classroom and a voice told him to enter. Inside the classroom were McGonagall and at her side a small plump woman who smiled kindly at the boy.

“Mr. Lupin, good afternoon. She is Professor Sprout, Professor of Herbology. Tomorrow morning she will come to pick you up… ”

“ Hi… ”Remus smiled embarrassed.

“Well, take a seat at one of the desks and make yourself comfortable. Your dinner should arrive in a few minutes. In the meantime we will leave it here and will be back soon. " the woman said. Remus nodded and soon they both left.

Suddenly so many trays appeared. A whole dinner had appeared out of nowhere on the counter in front of him. He looked around in confusion, saw that no one was there, shrugged and ate everything within 10 minutes - he was very hungry - and then, after finishing everything, he went back to reading.

After about an hour the two teachers returned with a wicker basket: inside there were blankets, an empty pitcher and a uniform. 

“You will need these things. We will fill the pitcher with water once we get there, in case you are thirsty; the blanket in case you are cold and a uniform because during the transformation yours will be practically destroyed. " explained the professor.

"Perfect." Remus said.

It was now 6.30pm when McGonagall said it was time to go. They said goodbye to Sprout and began to walk.

They left the classroom, went down to the first floor and, making a path that avoided passing the Great Hall, ended up in a part of the garden that Remus did not know. In the distance a large weeping willow could be seen.

"That's the Whomping Willow." stated the professor.

Once they were close to the tree, the branches began to move violently. Remus opened his eyes wide in fear.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" 

"Professor, where is the entrance?" he asked worriedly.

"There, my dear." the woman pointed at the trunk with her finger. The boy was confused, but then he looked closer and saw that there was indeed a large entrance at the base of the trunk.

_ How could we ever get there without getting killed? _

"What?" he asked, almost screaming.

McGonagall smiled reassuringly and then transformed into a cat. Remus was speechless. With wide eyes he watched the teacher - or rather, the cat - move away from him and pass through the angry branches without any problem: she nimbly dodged all attacks and then, with her paws, began to gently scratch on a knot that protruded from the rest of the roots. The tree stopped shaking.

_ What just happened? _

Thrilled by what he had just seen, he followed the cat into the entrance between the roots without speaking. A dark and infinite corridor opened before them and they began to walk. Several blue flame torches had been placed on the walls to slightly illuminate the path. After more than five minutes, the feline transformed again into Professor McGonagall who nonchalantly said: "We're almost there."

At one point they opened a door, climbed the stairs and found themselves in a large dirty and poorly maintained room.

“Here we are .. So, now I'm going to put bars on the door we came from that only magic can break through, so you don't get out. As you can see, every exit route has already been barred and many protection spells have been made around the entire perimeter. The place is very safe. There is a sofa where you can relax and blankets if you are cold. That's all… ”the woman said looking at the boy with a worried look. "Are you okay, dear?" she asked.

“Um, yes. I think .. ”he answered insecure.

“I'll go then. Professor Sprout will be here at dawn. And if you ever need anything tomorrow, feel free to come and find me .. Goodbye. " 

And he was left alone. He looked around curious and even scared: that place was ugly, worn out and left to itself .. a bit like he felt at that moment.

-

Remus was dozing when a thick throbbing struck him in the left temple. He woke up and, sitting on the bed, began to scream. Slowly and excruciatingly the pain began to spread all over the body. He stood shaking and as he continued to writhe in pain, he screamed again. His figure began to change: his back hunched, his chest and arms spread, his legs took on a strange and unusual S-shape, his feet became paws, his face stretched to become a muzzle, the skin filled with long thick gray hairs, the hands grew larger and the nails become long and black. That phase of shouting and change lasted a long time, about an hour; but that didn't surprise either Remus or the wolf… it had always been a long and painful process! 

Then when the transformation was complete, the wolf began to fidget. He sensed that he had been locked up alone and this made him mad and so - frustrated, sad and angry - he began to hurt himself: he scratched and bitten himself and tried over and over again to escape by bumping into the walls, against the wooden planks placed on the windows and against the bars. 

This situation continued uninterrupted throughout the night and stopped once the sun rose. The wolf, now tired, staggered around the room to the bed and fell asleep and in the peace of sleep went away, to make room for the frail boy who, naked and crouching on himself, was crying.

It had been a hideous transformation, one of the ugliest and most difficult of his life. 

-

He opened his eyes and saw that he wasn’t in his room. This he understood thanks to the ceiling: the one in the dorms was made of wood while what he was staring at at that moment was a simple white wall. He was lying down and had soft yellow curtains around his bed that didn't allow him to see anything. He felt confused.

_ Where am I and why am I here?  _

"Hello dear." said a woman who came to Remus' right. "How do you feel?" she asked, smiling gently.

"Excuse me .. but where am I?" he ignored the woman.

"You're in the infirmary and I'm Madam Pomfrey, the curator of Hogwarts." she answered politely.

"What am I doing here?"

“You passed out while Professor Sprout was taking you back to the Castle, so she brought you here… and she did well! You needed sleep and your wounds needed to be healed. "

Remus just nodded. His gaze was lost in the void. 

_ Why did I faint? It has never happened to me .. _

"Now that you are awake I can finally get you a potion that will help you both to heal the scars sooner and to make you feel better .. a nice energizer!" the woman said handing Remus a large glass with an orange liquid in it. He drank all the contents - very bitter and slightly orange-flavored - and made a disgusted face.

“Oh, I know! It's not good at all, but you will see that you will immediately feel like a new person! "

The moment Madam Pomfrey said those words, Remus really began to feel better: the pains from the beating almost vanished, the scratches burned less and he felt awake and full of energy, so much so that he decided to get up. But he was stopped by the curator.

"Easy ... first you have to remain seated for a few more minutes and then, if you want, you are free to go." 

"Ok." the boy said, obeying.

Five minutes later the woman told him he could get up.

"On the chair in the bathroom there are your uniform and some towels .. remember that before going out I have to give you some things."

Still a little sore, he reached the bathroom. He washed briefly in the small shower in a corner of the room and then, still wet and shirtless, he stared at his reflection in the mirror: the dark circles were a constant presence, but all those scratches on his chest and shoulders weren’t. He looked at himself and surrendered, he dressed, trying not to think about it. Fortunately, with the uniform most of the wounds were not even visible. He would always keep his sleeves down and never change in public.

_ It's not an impossible feat, I can do it! _

He left the bathroom and Madam Pomfrey joined him with a small purple bag.

“Here is everything you need for the cuts. For a few days you will have to be patient and cure them .. you must first clean the area well with this red jar, then apply two fingers of this cream and finally cover them well with these patches. Don't worry, they'll get bigger based on the cut, okay? Obviously if you need you know where to find me. Well, I'd say you can go. " the woman smiled and pointed to the door.

Remus took the purple bag, smiled back at the woman, and walked out.


	9. Chapter 9. Runner Bean

Chapter 9. Runner Bean

  
  


September 6, 1971

As soon as the infirmary door closed behind him, Remus stood there, confused, for a few seconds. He hadn't the faintest idea where he was. He looked around and saw that the corridor was empty.

_ Great! _

There was no one to ask for information and he didn't even have his map with him. He took a deep breath and composed himself. He walked over to a window and noticed that he was high up.

_ First thing: get off. Good. But how? _

Randomly he chose to turn right and continue walking down the corridor hoping to catch a glimpse of the stairs which he soon found. After descending two flights of stairs, Remus recognized the Transfiguration room and so with relief made the last flight and found himself on the ground floor. He smiled unconsciously. At that moment he felt much calmer, thanks both to not being lost and to the potion that Madam Pomfrey had given him earlier: it had made him more relaxed and he felt in a good mood. He saw that in front of the Great Hall there was a coming and going of people and he smelled a magnificent scent of food in the air: it must be dinner time. He took courage and walked into the crowd of students queuing to enter the Hall. Once inside he walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. He was agitated. He couldn't wait to meet his companions again but was afraid they would ignore him.

_ What if after my behavior yesterday they decided they didn't want to spend time with me anymore? I would understand them .. I was a real hothead. But it wasn't me. Or rather, it was me but I was conditioned by the full moon.  _

He knew he had known them for a short time, but in those first three days he had had a great time and the very thought of not being able to relive those emotions and go back to spending time alone saddened him. He was staring at the table when a voice called him.

"Remus!" Peter yelled, attracting the attention of many people who looked at him confused. Remus turned and saw the three boys at the entrance. He could not help but smile to see the little boy turn red and embarrassed lower his head and the other two laugh in amusement at the same scene.

"Welcome back, Remus." James said smiling, standing next to him. 

"Hi guys .. I wanted to say sorry about yesterday .." he apologized.

“Hey, don't worry! Indeed, you excuse me! I should have known right away that you didn't want to be disturbed. "

"It's just… about every month my mother has a relapse and every time that period comes I get a little nervous." he explained.

"Understandable." James continued.

"How is your mother?" asked Peter who was standing in front of him.

Remus shrugged and looked down.

"I hope you don't mind, but we used your stereo to listen to some music last night." Sirius looked at the boy with a guilty face.

“You did very well! " Remus calmed him with a smile. "What did you listen to?"

And so they started talking about the tapes they listened to, the songs they liked and the songs they didn't remember because of the strange titles. 

"Ah, you know Lily got mad at James?" Peter asked out of nowhere.

"Why?" 

"Dunno, she says I'm just arrogant and that I have to mind my own business .." James smiled amused. 

"And now she doesn't talk to you anymore." Sirius added, raising his eyebrows.

“Just because I gave my opinion on her little friend! Is not that I insulted him or anything, I simply said that he doesn’t seem a very nice and easy going guy, that's all. Then she got upset and now she barely looks me in the face. She did everything! "

"Ssh, she's on his way…" Sirius silenced.

"Hi guys .. Remus, hi!" Lily exclaimed smiling and sitting next to Remus. "How are you?"

"Oh, well thanks .. you?"

"Fine. I'm just a little nervous about tomorrow, but I'm fine! "

"I'm glad .." he said smiling at the girl. "Dorcas and Mary?"

"They are arriving. They stopped to ask the Flight and Herbology teacher what to bring for tomorrow's lessons. "

"Right, tomorrow we have flight class .." 

"Yeah! I'm terrified too .. "

" There's nothing to be afraid of. Flying is beautiful! "   
Lily on hearing James's voice immediately became serious and rolled her eyes. Sirius and Remus exchanged complicit glances while Peter seemed not to have noticed. An awkward situation arose in which no one spoke until Dorcas and Mary arrived.

"Hi Remus!" they said in unison.

Fortunately for a while only they spoke: they updated the classmates on the material to be brought to class the next day.

"So I really think we'll fly tomorrow…" Mary pointed out.

“Let's hope not! God, at moments I don't even know what a flying broom is, let alone if I already know how to mount it! " Dorcas said, laughing at her own statement. Everyone laughed with her except Lily and James who continued to have a serious and hurt face.

"Really? You're not saying anything about Quidditch now, Potter? Are you only talking to annoy me? "

James didn't answer, he just smiled satisfied. Lily snorted and ignored him again. 

After another little awkward pause the food showed up on the table and the two guys calmed down. Everyone ate, chatted about this and that and then talked about the lessons that were now very close. At the end of the dinner Dumbledore wished a good start to the school year and then some students got up and left the Hall, but they didn't. They decided to wait a while to avoid crowding with people and as soon as the room emptied the group got up and started to leave.

"So you stay here, Lily?" Dorcas asked.

"Yes yes, I stay with Sev for a while and then I arrive."

“Keep an eye on the time .." Mary added.

"Don't worry, see you later!" she smiled first at the girls, then at the boys, being careful to ignore James, and walked over to the Slytherin who was still sitting at his table and staring at them.

They spent most of the evening in the common room and then around 9.30, shortly after Lily's return, they decided it was time to go to bed. Classes would start the next day and everyone wanted to be well rested for the occasion. Once in the dorms, they listened to some music as they took turns going to the bathroom. Remus went last: he took with him the purple bag Madam Pomfrey had given him and, with effort and patience, he healed the biggest wounds after taking a shower. When he finished, he put on his pajamas, brushed his teeth and went back to the bedroom. Peter was lying on the bed - a matter of a few minutes and he would have fallen asleep -, James was checking his uniform hanging from the closet and Sirius was sitting on the floor watching the tapes. 

"I'm glad you like muggle music." smiled at Sirius.

"Liking? I love her!" the boy said theatrically, looking at Remus from below.

"Oh, really?" Peter asked ironically. He turned to his companions and together they burst out laughing.

"I seriously think you prefer the radio to us." James continued nodding.

"I neither confirm nor deny .." Sirius replied, raising his eyebrows and smiling. 

-

September 7, 1971

The boys woke up slightly agitated that morning: with that day the first week of classes would begin and Remus was no longer in the skin. They ate breakfast quickly and then, full of objects that would be needed for the lesson, they went in search of the greenhouse. They were the last to arrive. Lily, Dorcas and Mary were already there and as soon as they saw them they motioned him to approach them and, in silence, together with other Gryffindor boys and the Hufflepuffs awaited the arrival of Professor Sprout.

"Hello guys and welcome to the first Herbology lesson!" she exclaimed happily. "I would say to start immediately, what do you think?" she asked, looking at the students one by one. “Well, first of all you will form pairs: a hufflepuff girl and a gryffindor boy and a gryffindor girl and a hufflepuff boy, and then you will go to the stations .. go on, choose a mate! Don't be shy! ”.

After a few seconds of discomfort, some girls began to move and slowly couples formed. Remus walked over to a girl with long blonde hair with bangs, they exchanged embarrassed smiles and together walked to the table.

"Great! This year we will  deal with the study and knowledge of herbs and magical plants, their properties and their uses; we will also learn to take care of them and use them - to plant them, fertilize them, transfer them and prune them .. and I would start from this, from practice. " the woman picked up something. “This is a Runner Bean and is part of the Simple Plants, which are often harmless plants whose effects are not harmful to humans. Today, together with your partner, you will try to plant it. So far so good, but the problem now comes: while it may seem like a simple bean, in reality it is not. As you will see later, it has small paws that allow it to be very fast and therefore difficult to grab. But don't be alarmed, it's a very simple process. "

The teacher made everyone prepare with aprons and gloves.

“You have a vase in front of you. First we will have to beat the ground so that it is as hard and compact as possible. Once this is done, we need to make a small hole where we will later insert the bean. " she showed how to do it and then told the students to repeat the action. Remus and the girl looked at each other and, without saying anything, began to work.

“Now the part that needs more attention: taking the bean. To catch him you have to put the bean at ease and not let him know that you are about to take it. Slow movements and sweet and delicate words are essential. While one of you will try to take the bean, the other will have to be ready with some dirt in hand so that you can promptly cover it once it is placed in the hole. All clear?" the boys nodded. “We will try to plant three per pair. Please, do not rush, we have the whole lesson. Start! "

"What do you want to start with?" Remus asked.

"Oh, if you don't mind I would like to try to take the bean .." the girl replied hopefully.

"Sure no problem!" she smiled happily and went to get the bag containing the bean, Remus instead took a handful of dirt and waited. He opened the envelope, rolled the bean into the jar and walked slowly towards it. At first the bean stood still, then began to fidget and run around the pot. It was a fun and tender sight at the same time.

"Hey little one .." the girl said softly, almost whispering. “How do you feel? You can trust me. I am your friend. ”Her hands went to the jar. “You are such a gorgeous bean, you know? The most beautiful I've ever seen. " the bean stopped as the girl's hands moved toward him instead. Suddenly she took it, stuck it in the hole, and Remus covered it with the dirt he had taken earlier. They hit the surface well and walked away. They looked happy and smiled satisfied.

"Again?" Remus asked. The girl nodded and they did everything from the beginning: they prepared the pot, she caught the bean and he covered it with more dirt. They had taken a liking to it. Then, after preparing the third jar, she asked:

"Do you want to try and take it this time?" 

“I don't think I'm as good as you are…”

“Nonsense! I'm sure you'll make it. You just need to talk to him gently and not make any sudden movements. Remember that plants are living beings, so just like us humans they need patience and gentleness. " she reassured him. And so they did. 

Remus slowly approached the bean that was running desperately for the jar and then spoke very sweetly.

“Hey dude .. how are you? Wow, you are really fast. Very good .. You are also gorgeous, do you know this? Beautiful, really .. ”Suddenly he took the bean, put it in the hole and she promptly banged it right on it with dirt. 

"I didn't think I could do it .." Remus said, still incredulous.

"See? What did I tell you? You were very good! "

"Thanks to you for the advice!"

"For so little! Oh, how rude I am, we haven't even introduced ourselves .. my name is Marlene, Marlene McKinnon. " she introduced herself, smiling.

"I'm Remus Lupin."

“Well, Remus… thanks for the great job. We were a great team! " Marlene said, looking proudly at the vases. "I'm going to tell the teacher that we're done." 

About ten minutes later the lesson ended. Marlene gave Remus a shy wave and left with some Hufflepuffs as he joined his companions. They discussed the lesson and everyone found it interesting enough. Then they decided to go to the Tower to get the necessary for the next lesson, go down again and spend the free hour in the garden.

Unfortunately the euphoria that had been created thanks to Herbology was destroyed by the Flight class. After a brief explanation of what they were going to do throughout the year, for the remainder of the hour they would have to call the broom to them and get familiar with it. Remus found it very frustrating: his broom didn't move at all, but he didn't care. He much preferred looking at James' happiness and enthusiasm every time the broom answered him, rather than trying to yell 'Up!' once more.


	10. Chapter 10. Friends

Chapter 10. Friends

October 6, 1971

September passed quickly. In that month Remus had a lot of fun: during the lessons he learned many new things and started to get to know the boys better. He bonded not only with his fellow Gryffindors but also with Marlene, another Hufflepuff boy named Benjy who was paired with Mary at Herbology and two Ravenclaw girls, Emmeline and Pandora. Only a few things he didn't like: flying lessons - which he found particularly useless since he wasn't interested in Quidditch - and when situations of awkwardness arose between them because of James and Lily. 

The October transformation was worse than the September transformation. Fortunately, however, thanks to Madam Pomfrey, Remus recovered well and so the boy was already able to go to dinner with his companions that evening. 

The problems began the next afternoon, during the Potion class that Gryffindors usually attended with Slytherins. That day they were supposed to pair up and prepare a Good-Skin Potion: James stayed with Sirius, Lily with Severus, Mary with Dorcas and Remus with Peter. Initially, everyone worked in silence but in the middle of the hour the situation escalated. Everyone was thinking about their potion and trying to turn it salmon pink when two Slytherins approached Severus.

“Snape, when you're done with yours, can you help us with ours? We did not understand anything. Slughorn is not good at explaining .. ”Mulciber asked.

"I haven't even figured out what potion we have to make…" Avery continued.

"Good-Skin Potion." Severus said. “And anyway, in my opinion, it is you who understand nothing. Slughorn knows how to do his job. "

"Do you want to help us or not?"

“Yes, Avery. Keep calm."

Avery nodded.

"What's it for, anyway?" Mulciber asked.

"To remove skin imperfections .." 

"I know someone who would need it .." Mulciber looked cautiously at Remus who was across the room and the three began to giggle. “But have you seen it? It seems he hasn't slept in a lifetime .. "

" Why do you think that loser has all those cuts? " Avery asked, still looking at the boy's scratched arms.

"Dunno, as a good loser who is surely for some stupid reason." Snape said proudly. They giggled again.

"I see you're enjoying yourself…" Sirius appeared behind Severus. 

"What do you want, Black?" 

“From you, Mulciber? Absolutely nothing. " he said with a disgusted face. "We just wanted to know the reason for all this laughter .. to laugh a little too."

"Fly away, losers!" Avery yelled.

The class turned to them.

"What is happening?" Lily, who had previously left to wash her hands, approached the group of boys in alarm.

"Your dear friend and these two empty pumpkins were making fun of Remus!" James barked at the three Slytherins. 

"Sev, is that true?" 

"Do you believe me or this one?" Snape looked at the girl who was staring at him with an indecipherable look.

"Really, Evans?" 

“Potter, stay out of this! I'm trying to understand .. "

" What is there to understand? We heard it! "

“Lily, we're not lying. Why should we ever invent such a thing? " Sirius continued.

"Guys, what's all this noise?" Professor Slughorn asked, joining the students. No one answered. “Today I don't want to have any problems: everyone go back to your stations and run out of your Potion! There are only 20 minutes left .. ”

Silent, everyone went back to their seats. Lily looked dismayed, Severus was serious while James and Sirius were furious.

The mood continued to be the same even during the next lesson, Defense Against the Dark Arts, always shared with the Slytherins and then also during Charms with the Hufflepuffs.

"Are they ok?" Marlene asked worriedly, referring to the two boys.

"I don't know .. first they had an argument with Severus, Mulciber and Avery and they have been like that ever since." Doras answered. 

"Why did they fight?"

"For me." Remus said that he was exactly between the two girls.

"For you?" Marlene was confused.

"They called Remus a loser and Sirius and James got mad." Dorcas explained.

"Well, I would have been angry too .. and I never get angry." 

"And Lily doesn't know who to believe .." the gryffindor added.

"But how? To James and Sirius, of course. "

"There's Severus on the other side…" Dorcas pointed out.

“Oh yeah. They are friends .. God, what a bad situation. " the blonde said, shaking her head. “However, how are you, Remus? Don't believe what those there say, eh. " she continued putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "They only talk because they are unhappy people, worse for them."

Remus shrugged and smiled sweetly.

At the end of the lesson, once in the common room, the two companions joined the boy.

"They are blockheads!" James began.

"Fools!" Sirius continued.

"No brain!"

"The next time I see them I swear that-"

"Sirius no. There is no need .. "

" But they called you a loser! " 

“It doesn't matter, really…”

“No. I don't know how yet, but they will pay dearly for it. Are you angry with a friend of mine? Then you'll have to deal with me too. " stated the boy with the glasses.

"And with me." Sirius said nodding.

"And with me." Peter joined the conversation. 

_ Friend?  _

Remus wanted to smile with happiness, but the situation was not the most suitable. 'Friend'. No one had ever called him that. 

_ Friend. Wow. It's weird .. So if I'm their friend, are they my friends? _

The more he thought about it, the more he felt stupid.

_ Friend. What a beautiful word! _

Later at dinner Lily, who was sitting across from Remus, spoke up:

"Sorry .." 

"For what?"

"For the words they told you .."

"So you believe us, Evans?"

“As usual, it's none of your business, Potter. Anyway, I know Severus and I know when he lies .. so sorry. " she seemed truly sorry.

"Don't worry, Lily." Remus said smiling at her, so as to reassure her.

Sure, it wasn't nice to realize they were making fun of him, but he really didn't care. The fact that Severus, Mulciber, and Avery thought Remus was a loser didn't touch him in the least, because those three people were no one of importance to him, except schoolmates. If, on the other hand, the others had said it, then in that case it would have been very bad. But luckily it didn't happen. In fact, they got mad at the three Slytherins and called him 'friend'. 

After that story the four became inseparable: when you saw one, you also saw the other three. This made Remus immensely happy. He had gone from always being alone to not having even a moment to himself. But it happened that Remus would isolate himself: not to avoid others but only because sometimes he felt the need, and mostly spent those moments reading. He noticed that Sirius too sometimes became estranged from others, but he did it with music. Remus was pleased to be able to share with someone the passion for muggle music and always had a lot of fun discussing which song was the most catchy or which singer had the best voice. These little things - the guys, the school, the books and the music - made him feel normal, made him feel like an 11 years old boy . He also loved the girls so much. They were always super nice to him and he never understood why. He had a lot of fun with Dorcas and Mary, they both had two explosive characters and when they were together they always made everyone laugh; with Lily, on the other hand, he could talk about everything - Remus in her presence could become super talkative - and between them he had created a good confidence so much that it seemed that they had known each other for a lifetime and then there was Marlene. He and the girl were like kindred souls: they were both very similar in temperament and for this reason they often agreed on many things, they had the same sense of humor - which he also found in boys, especially in Sirius - and she was very positive and also extremely sensitive and sweet with everyone, and he liked this a lot.    
And then there were the boys. They were a force of nature. Peter was surprisingly funny, clumsy but determined, he loved talking to them and telling many new things; James always smiled and tried not to make anyone feel alone, he was caring and generous, but he was also a born leader and loved to lead them everywhere and Sirius was ironic and cheeky, sometimes he was silent and others loved being the center of attention, he had zero sense of personal space and put passion into everything. Both together complemented each other. With them he felt good, he felt he could be fully himself. He hated having to hide his 'problem', but was afraid that if he ever revealed it to them they would run away, so he just avoided thinking about it and enjoyed every moment as if it were his last.


	11. Chapter 11. Halloween

Chapter 11. Halloween

  
  


October 31, 1971

That night would be Halloween. Around the corridors the ghosts enjoyed appearing out of nowhere to scare the students, the teachers had spent the whole day decorating the castle and a delicious dinner was planned. The expectations for the evening were therefore very high, but never as high as those of James, Sirius, Peter and Remus. 

After the story that took place in Potions, the hatred between the boys and Severus, Mulciber and Avery had grown a lot: every time they had lessons together, the three Slytherins made not very nice comments towards the four Gryffindors who, by common decision, had decided to ignore and pretend nothing happened. In fact, Lily had asked them not to respond to the constant provocations.

"If you don't want to do it for me, at least do it for the House .. if you start a discussion during a lesson you risk making us lose points and so we will never win the House Cup!" the redhead said one day.

And she was right. There would be no point in starting a fight if there was a risk that it could lead to the loss of the Gryffindors, so they agreed to hold back as much as possible and they did. But it wasn't easy: sometimes they just talked nonsense, but other times they went down hard and on those occasions it was very difficult to keep quiet. They all had different ways of reacting: Peter's ears became red from nervous, James and Sirius held back for the moment but then once back in the Common Room they reacted dramatically and Remus always remained very calm, even if inside he was seething with anger. He didn't understand why they were so angry with them. After all, they had never done anything wrong. 

-

A week before Halloween the insults got worse.

"I can’t take it anymore! I’m going crazy!" Sirius exclaimed. He threw himself on the bed and snorted. "They'll give me a nervous breakdown." 

"You're 11, I don't think you're at risk of a nervous breakdown." Remus said wryly. 

"Well, if they continue like this I will be the first case in the world of a young boy affected by this condition!" the boy continued dramatically.

All three laughed.

“Anyway Sirius is right. Today they gave their best! " Peter said. "Do I really have teeth so big?" he then asked, all worried.

“See what they do to us? They play with our heads and in the long run we will begin to believe all the nonsense they say! We have to change things. " A lot of things were blending in James's head, you could see it in his face. 

"But we can't answer them or we'll lose the House Cup!" Peter pointed out.

Sirius jumped up. 

"Then we don't have to get caught."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked immediately afterwards. At that moment, Sirius's mind was also working fast.

"We can't answer them, but we haven't been told not to do anything about it." said the black-haired boy.

"I still don't understand…" Peter looked confused.

"Yes! Exactly!" James exclaimed enthusiastically. He sat on Sirius' bed and smiled at each other for a few seconds: it seemed they were reading their minds.

"What are they doing?" the little guy asked Remus. 

"I think they both have an idea."

"Oh no .."

"Oh yes." 

"So guys, here's the plan: we're going to use this week to make a commitment to find a joke to play on those three empty pumpkins." James declared.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

“Rem, this is a great idea! For once we will have fun! " Sirius said standing up and joining Remus on the bed. "What do you think about it?"

"I don't know .. it's risky." 

"True. But imagine their faces when something happens to them and they won't know who did it! Think about how they treated us and how they will continue to treat us for a long time to come .. "

" Don't you think they deserve punishment? " James added, sitting on the bed too.

"We operate only as knights of justice!" Sirius said theatrically, making the other two laugh.

"They are actually not doing well towards us .." 

"Exactly! We just want to have a little revenge. Compared to the millions of times they've treated us like shit, this is nothing. Plus we won't let ourselves be discovered .. ”the one with the glasses continued.

"How?"

"Well, we're smart .. something will come to mind."

"So? Are you with us? " Sirius asked.

The two boys stared at him hopefully. He had to admit that he liked the idea of playing a joke but terrified him at the same time.

_ What if everything goes wrong? What if someone gets hurt? What if they find out? _

There were so many doubts to be resolved. They should have worked well and organized themselves well. In that case he would have accepted.

“I'm in, but-” he stopped and looked at them “I have conditions: the first is that no one should get hurt, it must be harmless and fun; the second is that we can't play the joke on just the three of them or they'll know it was us and the third is that we have to make sure we don't get caught, otherwise we might as well answer when they tease us .. Okay? "

"Absolutely yes!" Sirius answered.

"Sure!" James also said. "And now Pete."

The three boys turned to him.

“Oh, I don't know ..”

“Come on! I know you want to do it too .. and then we won't do anything evil! We just want to have some fun. " Sirius explained looking at Peter. "And then Remus has created some great guidelines that we will follow carefully so nothing will happen to us."

"Pete, only you are missing." James added. The boy was pleading with his eyes.

"Uff, alright!"

"Yes!" James and Sirius shouted happily.

"Now we just have to choose the right joke." Sirius said.

"You say little ..." Peter looked up and lay down on his bed.

"We could go to the library and see if we find something in any book that inspires us." Remus suggested.

"See?" Sirius pointed his finger at Remus and looked at the other two. "This is how we work!" he sent the boy a flying kiss and went back to his bed.

\- 

The boys spent all hours after class in the library. They desperately leafed through countless books in the hope of finding something to inspire them, but it was useless. Until casually they found the perfect idea thanks to something that happened to Peter. It was harmless, stupid and still quite funny and they thought it might be okay to start. They organized the plan in great detail and then, on Halloween, they put it into action. It wasn't very difficult - they had to find the right spell and then try it out to be sure it would work.

That evening the four were visibly excited. 

“What do you have? You are strangely silent… ”Dorcas noted. The girls looked suspiciously at the boys in front of them who shrugged and ignored them. 

After dinner, Dumbledore made a short speech and after finishing he dismissed everyone inviting them to go to bed immediately since for the occasion they had stayed longer than usual in the Great Hall. But when it was time to get up, the Slytherins remained stuck to the benches. Everyone laughed with amusement.

"A good old Halloween joke to end the night!" exclaimed Dumbledore smiling. "Horace, please take care of it."

Professor Slughorn waved his wand and in no time the Slytherins broke away from their sessions.

"What do they have there?" asked a Ravenclaw pointing at some boys. Printed on the back they had written 'Happy Halloween dear snakes!' in fluorescent green. Then when everyone noticed the writing, they laughed again. It also amused some of the older Slytherins who showed more of their butt shaking it here and there, while others were red with anger.

Remus saw that everyone in the room, except for a few Slytherins, was laughing and he was happy. 

"Well, with that I would say it's time to go to your dorms .. Prefects, drive everyone out, thanks!" declared Dumbledore.

This time everyone went out. 

When they arrived in the common room there was still cheer in the air.

"Brilliant!" Mary yelled.

"True? I don't know why they took it so much, it was just a joke. " Dorcas said.

"Indeed!”Mary shrugged and then turned to the others. "I'm going to bed guys, see you tomorrow!"

"I'm going too. See you tomorrow!"

Everyone greeted the girls and then, smiling but still in silence, sat on the sofas in front of the large fireplace.

"Do you four hit it off with everything that just happened?" Lily looked at the boys one by one. “You don't talk, huh? Too bad, I wanted to compliment you, but obviously it wasn't you, so don't worry .. "

" My dear and sweet Lily. " Sirius said "you have four genes in front of you!"

"I doubt it." the girl made an amused face. “Anyway it was a good idea .. in the last period they didn't go down lightly and you took your revenge. You did well. "

“Evans? Are you OK?" James asked.

“Sure Potter. Just because Severus is my friend doesn't mean I always agree with what he says .. I also tried to make him think about you all, but he doesn't seem to want to change his mind. "

"Don't worry: whatever he feels, it's mutual." continued the boy with the glasses.

"How did you come up with this idea?"

"Thanks to me!" Peter exclaimed. "I sat on a chewing gum and we worked it out from there."

“Wow! And how did you do it? "

"We looked in the books for the spells we needed." Remus explained.

"I'm pleasantly surprised .. Well, at least it's over now."

Sirius stood up, walked over to Lily, put a hand on his shoulder and with a mischievous smile looked at the others and said,

"Oh no, this is just the beginning."


	12. Chapter 12. Concerns

Chapter 12. Concerns

  
  


The November transformation was so devastating that the following day Madam Pomfrey decided to keep him in the infirmary for the night as well. 

The wolf seemed to get more and more nervous: the scratches increased, the wounds got bigger and fatigue and pain reigned supreme. Even the healer's fantastic orange potion didn't help him that time. 

In the afternoon he woke up, but any attempt to get out of bed was in vain - he was so weak that he could not even sit up. He recovered slightly only in the evening: after Madam Pomfrey brought dinner which the boy ate with great enthusiasm. 

Remus tried to get the woman to let him out, claiming he was fine, but she was adamant and so he had to surrender to his fate. 

He thought about his friends all night. 

_ Will they still be having fun without me? Well, definitely. They are fantastic! My presence, on the other hand, is not essential. _

He often thought these things and punctually, whenever it happened, he felt sad. 

He fell asleep thoughtfully.

-

November 4, 1971

That morning Remus woke up still very shaken: he was again full of pain and his mood was on the ground. But thanks to Madam Pomfrey and her miraculous potion - which worked that time - he finally managed to get out of bed and slowly began to feel even better. He was given the green light and so, after having breakfast, he went up to the dormitory to take the necessary for the first lesson of the day. He hoped he could meet the others, but Gryffindor Tower was empty. He picked up the material, the Herbology book and got out.

"Hello professor, sorry for the delay .." he announced once at the entrance to the greenhouse.

“Oh, Mr. Lupin, don't worry! I knew you would come. " Sprout exclaimed and then continued: “Please, join your mate. I was just going to explain today's lesson. " the boy nodded and walked over to Marlene. 

As soon as the two looked at each other, they smiled. When he sat down, he lifted his face and saw the three boys staring at him with a worried face. He avoided those looks and didn't say a word throughout the lesson. 

"How are you, Remus?" the girl asked in a low voice halfway through the hour.

"Good, why?"

"Yesterday nobody saw you .."

"Oh, um, I had to stay a little longer with my mother."

"I understand .. Is she okay?" 

Remus shrugged.

“Well, I'm glad you're here. Yesterday at Charms Dorcas and I got a lot bored without you. " Marlene said, continuing to look at him. "However, the important thing is that you are ok."

"Yes Marl, don't worry." the boy answered, smiling at her. "Thank you" she smiled back and nodded and sighed in relief. "What did Flinch explain yesterday?"

Remus thought it was best to change the subject, and in doing so they shifted the focus from him to Charms. Marlene said briefly what had been explained and then they went back to listening to Sprout.

At the end of the lesson the boys ran against him.

"Are you all right, mate?" James asked in alarm.

"Where were you?" Peter continued.

"We were worried! When we didn't see you come back yesterday, we thought something had happened… ”Sirius said.

"We even went to McGonagall's!" exclaimed the little fellow.

"But obviously she didn't tell us anything…" James rolled his eyes.

"So? Everything is alright?" the black-haired boy insisted.

"Yes, everything is fine .. I just had to stop for more time." Remus replied, dazed by their reaction.

"So are you all okay?" James asked firmly.

"Sure." 

"Thank god." Peter said.

“Why are you guys so worried? I just went to my mother like every month .. ”

The three looked at each other.

"There have been attacks…" Peter looked terrified.

"Attacks?" 

"Yup. I don't think you know anything about it, but here in the wizarding world we are at war. " James said seriously. Remus had never seen him so serious.

"What?"

“There is this man, a mad one, who is convinced that muggles, muggle-wizards and those who basically think differently from him are useless and that only 'purebloods' are worthy of living. In short, he wants to 'purify' the magical world .. "explained the boy with the glasses with a disgusted look.

"Really? This is crazy! Doesn’t he know how the Second Muggle World War ended? " 

“And he is not alone… indeed, he has many followers! And last year they started killing a lot of muggle families… ”Peter continued.

There was a minute of silence.

"Last night in the Daily Prophet we read that in the afternoon there was a new attack on a family made up of two parents and a boy and we feared it could be you .. then, when we didn't even see you this morning, we ran to the McGonagall but she didn't want to tell us anything. " Sirius said, looking him in the eye. "We were very worried."

Seeing all that worry in the boy's gray eyes, he felt a pang in his stomach. 

"But luckily you are fine." James nodded, put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. They exchanged smiles.

"Sorry .. I didn't want to worry you." Remus felt guilty.

"It's not your fault." Peter pointed out.

“We'd better go get things for Quidditch. Today perhaps the teacher will make us do some laps around the field! " James exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Oh well, I was really looking forward to it…" Remus pretended to be as happy as James. The three burst out laughing.

-

Even that time, Remus found the flying lesson particularly useless. As usual he sat in the stands and spent the whole hour chatting with Lily and Emmeline, a Ravenclaw girl.

"Fortunately, next year we are no longer obliged to fly" Emmeline said, watching listlessly the other boys make the rounds of the field. "At least we can use these two hours to study or to do something we at least like."

“God, don't make me think about it… I still have to write the Defense Against the Dark Arts essay on the Red Caps! Maybe I'll go later in the lib-"

"Essay? Which essay? " Remus interrupted Lily.

"Right! You weren't there yesterday .. nobody told you what we did? "

"No. Marl just told me about Charms. "

"I thought the others had told you about it .. uff, idiots! Anyway we have to do research on the Red Caps and for Potions we have to review everything we have done so far because Slughorn will most likely ask some questions. "

"Oh, great." Remus said ironically. "Did I miss anything else?"

“Not really. Then oh well, yesterday Mulciber blew up his pot, and I have to admit it was fun; Peter, I don't know how, destroyed his box using 'Alohomora' and Sirius got an Howler from his mother for his birthday .. this wasn't nice to see. "

“An Howler? On his birthday? Poor thing… ”said the Ravenclaw.

"I know! I felt so sorry for Sirius! " exclaimed the redhead. "You should have heard what she said!"

"What?" asked the girl with the long black hair.

“At first she yelled that Sirius is a disappointment and a failure for the whole family and then went on to say that since it was his birthday, they were obliged - as parents - to wish him well and give him something, even if this went against their will. "

"What a horror .."

"Yeah .."

"So they gave him a gift?"

Lily nodded.

"An owl."

"At least they gave him a useful gift." 

"I suppose so." 

Remus didn't move. He felt guilty.

_ Yesterday was his birthday and I didn't know it! I didn't wish him well .. now he'll think I'm a horrible friend.  _

"Rem, what's going on?" Lily asked, noticing that the boy was lost in his thoughts.

"I didn’t know." Remus answered.

"What didn't you know?"

"Yesterday was Sirius' birthday and I didn't know it."

“You couldn't have known. He hadn't told anyone. "

"I should have been close to him after his mother's Howler, and instead I wasn't there .."

"Honey .." the redhead took his hands and forced him to look at her "It's not your fault. None of us knew about the birthday, not even Potter. And I'm pretty sure he's not mad at you just because you didn't wish him well. Do you trust me, yes? "

Remus nodded,

“Here, then believe me when I tell you there is no need to worry. Ok? You are friends and this is just nonsense. "

The boy looked up and smiled faintly at his friend.

Lily had been very nice to him, as usual, but this was not enough to make him pass the guilt that at that moment was devouring him from the inside. 

There was only one thing to do: talk to Sirius and apologize.


	13. Chapter 13. Clarifications

Chapter 13. Clarifications

  
  


The 'talk to Sirius' plan got off to a bad start. The main reason why it was extremely difficult to try to approach him was James: the two were constantly together. So the idea was to stop him after the Flight lesson while the other one was busy in the shower, but Remus panicked and ran from the locker room saying he wanted to wash in the bathroom in the bedroom. The others asked no questions and so he went to the dorms. He used that moment alone to think about what he would say to his friend.

_ Hey, listen ... sorry if I'm a jerk? It could work. _

For a second he thought of giving up and letting it go: he was heartbroken, he felt very guilty and struggled to find the right words. Plus he couldn't figure out how he was going to talk to him alone, since he was always with someone. He decided that he would use the rest of the day and dinner to relax: maybe with an empty mind and a full stomach he would find the perfect idea. But it didn’t go like that. That thing was a constant thought and not even the History of Magic book could distract him. 

Only at dinner, in the company of everyone, could he not think about it. They ate quietly and then went up to the common room to spend time together and chat quietly as they always did. Even that evening, as for a week now, Peter tried in vain to teach Remus the game of Magic Chess: it was similar to Muggle chess, only more violent and, just like Flight, he found it particularly frustrating. Peter was very good and Remus, unfortunately, couldn't understand a lot of rules, so he panicked every time and never ended well. Usually the other two either played or stood there staring at the game and commenting on it. The girls, on the other hand, went about their business and talked about this and that. Lily had taken Remus on his word when he said she could borrow some of his books and so, from time to time, the redhead, instead of talking to the others, would sit in a corner and read something. Usually the evenings passed like this.

Around 11.00 pm they all said goodnight and went up to their rooms. Once there, Peter and James quickly got ready for bed - they would wake up early the next day to watch the Gryffindor team's Quidditch practice - while Sirius, uniform still on, remained stuck to the stereo to listen to the radio. Remus used the opportunity to go to the bathroom to change. 

_ As soon as James and Peter fall asleep I go talk to him. It's my time. _

He said looking in the mirror.

After about 20 minutes, Sirius got up from the ground and silently undressed and put on his pajamas. Remus envied the confidence his friend had in changing in front of the others with all that nonchalance. He looked away, to give him some privacy, but when he turned back he saw the boy already under the covers.

"Goodnight Rem." Sirius said softly. He smiled at him and turned his back to him.

_ No! I have to talk to you, don't go to sleep! _

Remus heard James and Peter snoring. He stared at the two companions for a few minutes and then, moved by an unusual decision that was not usually part of his being, he got out of bed and strode to Sirius's. From where he was standing he could see the full back of the boy's black hair. He cleared his throat to get noticed.

"Sirius…" he whispered.

"Yes Rem?"

"Can we talk?"

Sirius turned.

"Now?"

Remus nodded.

"Ok, come on." Sirius said, noticing his friend's nervousness. He sat down to make room for the other and closed the curtains with a flick of his wand. He cast a silencing spell and then they looked at each other. 

"What is this?" Remus asked, referring to the spell.

“I have soundproofed the curtains. Now we can talk quietly without being heard and waking up the others .. cool right? "

"Yeah."

The two smiled.

Remus thought about the fact that he had never been so close to Sirius and just then, as they laughed, he noticed that he had beautiful eyes, a gray that he had never seen in his life.

"Anyway, tell me everything .." the boy interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh, right .. Um .." Remus looked down. "I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" he looked confused.

“I didn't know yesterday was your birthday. If I had known I could have come back sooner or I don't know .. "

" Rem .. "

" And then I heard about the Howler. I should have been a good friend and be close to you and instead I wasn't there and I'm sorry ..

"Rem .."

"You are very good friends and you worry about me, but I'm not there when you need me and I feel damn good blame for this .. I'm a fool! " he exclaimed quickly.

There were a few seconds of silence.

"Are you done?" Sirius asked.

"Yup."

"Ok, now I'll speak: first of all, do not worry, okay?" he looked him straight in the eye and then smiled sweetly. Remus nodded. "Good. So, know that no one knew about my birthday and that, if the Howler hadn't come, I probably would have kept saying nothing. Then, the Howler: believe me, you better not have heard it.. Everyone was alarmed because they were afraid of my reaction, but they don't know that I am so used to my mother's screams by now, that I don’t even notice anymore. And finally, I have to say that you are right when you say that we are great friends - actually we are fantastic - but so are you. "

"But .."

"No. Believe me Rem, everything is fine. " he smiled at him again. "Sure, I was sorry you weren't there, but that regardless of whether it was my birthday." the boy said. "I mean, we have more fun when we're all together." he shrugged embarrassed. "Are you calmer now?"

"Yup. All day I was terrified that you hated me! "

"You are crazy!" and they laughed with amusement.

"Well, happy birthday anyway, even if it's late."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Lupin." Sirius said with a kind of bow. They laughed again.

"They told me they gave you an owl .."

"Oh yes, the best gift ever!" he exclaimed ironically. He raised his eyebrows and smiled. "At least they gave me a gift."

"I'm sorry your parents don't understand that you are really a nice person .. it’s their loss!" Remus meant it: Sirius was truly a fantastic person and didn't deserve all that hate.

"Remus Lupin, you flatter me!" he put a hand on his chest and made a pleased face. They laughed for the umpteenth time.

_ How good is it to laugh together? _

"Anyway thanks." Remus said sincerely.

"Thanks to you for the good wishes." Sirius smiled. 

"Okay, I guess I bothered you enough for today…" Remus opened the curtains, got out of bed and looked at him. "Goodnight Sirius."

“You never do, Rem! Anyway goodnight to you too! " she smiled, winked at him, lay down and turned away.

Remus was still smiling: he was delighted to have spoken to Sirius. Finally he could put aside that worry, which had haunted him all day, and go to bed quietly. Still enthusiastic, he lay down and got under the covers. However, although he was no longer worried, he still had a hard time falling asleep.

_ Maybe because I'm still excited to have clarified. _

_ Or maybe because I keep thinking of Sirius' eyes… which by the way, how can they be so beautiful?  _

He could not explain how it was possible that eyes had such a particular color. He had seen different shades of color - for example, he had them green, just like Lily, James had them hazel and Peter had blue - but Sirius's was truly one of a kind. He thought about this thing until he fell asleep.

-

November 5, 1971

When the alarm clock rang the next morning, upon waking, Remus found only Sirius in bed. He stretched well and slowly went to the bathroom to wash and change: he took a short shower, brushed his teeth, treated his wounds and got dressed. He left the bathroom and saw that his friend was still sleeping.

"Sirius, come on, let's go have breakfast .." Remus said in a still sleepy voice. He sat on the bed and looked around in confusion as he occasionally yawned.

The boy grunted in response.

"I swear, now I get up." Sirius said with his face still pressed to the pillow. He stood like that for a few seconds and then jumped to his feet. He disappeared for a few minutes in the bathroom and then when he returned to the room he put on his uniform. 

_ Why do I have all these problems to change myself in front of others while he doesn't? Ah, right .. I am hideous plus my body is full of scratches, while Sirius definitely not. _

Once ready, they went down to the Great Hall. There they found James and Peter already sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Hi guys!" James exclaimed smiling. The boy had the power to put everyone in a good mood with just a smile. Then the girls also came and together, after eating, they went over History of Magic. 

"Guys, when are your birthdays?" Sirius asked out of nowhere. And so, one by one, they said their date of birth. "At least next time we organize and celebrate properly!". 

Everyone nodded happily and then went back to talking about the History of Magic.


	14. Chapter 14. Christmas, Baby Please Come Home

Chapter 14. Christmas, Baby Please Come Home

  
  


Towards the end of November the professors began decorating the castle for Christmas. That was all it took for the four Gryffindors to come up with an idea for a new joke: it wasn't a particularly funny thing, but it would lead to some pretty awkward situations that they were very curious to see. Then, out of curiosity, they locked themselves away for more than a week in the library in search of the necessary spells and then, once they found what they were looking for, they tried and tried again in the hope that everything would go as desired. It took a while to get some decent results, but as soon as they were ready they got to work. They stopped just for two days because of Remus: on December 2nd there was a full moon and, since it was as painful as the previous one, he had to stay in the infirmary for a whole day; he only returned to the dorms on the morning of the 4th. It was a Saturday and the boys used the whole day to play the joke. The following afternoon they saw the first results. The joke consisted in having placed, in strategic positions - such as on the benches, in the corners, on all the doors and some even floating on the tables or chairs - many sprigs of mistletoe. These had been enchanted: every time two people would only approach the plant, a small banner with the word 'kiss' would appear out of nowhere and the refrain of the song Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) would play. The idea came upon seeing Professor Sprout hanging the mistletoe: all four thought about how strange it would be to be down there with someone and so why not make it even more embarrassing? 

-

December 15, 1971

Was about to begin the last Potions class of the year. While they waited for Slughorn to arrive, they used the opportunity to keep talking.

"So are we all going home for Christmas?" James asked, looking at his companions.

"Unfortunately yes." Sirius snorted.

"Come on, you'll see that these two weeks will fly by." the boy with glasses smiled at his friend.

"I'm actually going to stay here…" Remus stated. In the month of December there would be another full moon - December 31 - in addition to the one that had previously passed and, to prevent his father and mother from having a bad New Year, he asked to stay at Hogwarts. The parents, with great sadness, accepted the choice of their son. 

"But why? Alone?" Peter asked.

"Well, I'm not the only one in the whole school who will stay here .." the boy pointed out.

"Yes but, being alone for Christmas and New Year is sad .."

"Not a problem, really."

"If you want I'll stay here with you." Sirius looked at Remus. 

"Better not make your parents angry." the boy with wavy black hair looked down: he seemed disappointed. "I'm sorry Rem .." he apologized "I'd gladly keep you company!"

“Don't worry guys! As James said earlier: these two weeks will fly. " Remus reassured his friends.

Obviously he would have preferred to spend the holidays with them, but then what would he say on New Year's Eve? 

_ Sorry, I let you stay here and now I'm missing for two days? _

Suddenly Professor Slughorn walked in and started talking: that day they would have to prepare the Potion to Forget. They split into the usual pairs and began to work. Everything seemed to be going well. Fortunately for some time now, the war between the four Gryffindors and the three Slytherins had calmed down: James thought they had simply switched targets and he was right. For a month or so the three boys had begun to take it out on some Hufflepuffs for no good reason. Remus didn't understand why they were so angry with one or more people, simply out of boredom. He shook his head and returned to focus on the potion. He was intent on chopping up some roots when music started playing in the middle of the lesson.

**Christmas, the snow's coming down**

_ Oh no. _

**Christmas, I'm watching it fall**

_ Oh no. _

**Christmas, lots of people around**

Remus immediately looked at his companions. Everyone was trying to figure out where the sound was coming from.

**Christmas, baby please come home**

He couldn't believe it. The singing mistletoe was right above Mulciber and Avery: the two boys were red with anger as they walked away from each other and kept shaking their heads. The class giggled. Avery immediately tried to tear off the small banner that said 'kiss' and Mulciber shot murderous looks at everyone he heard or saw laughing. 

"What are you laughing at?" the latter shouted.

“Oh come on guys, calm down! It's just a joke! " Slughorn said, approaching the two Slytherins. "Finite Incantatem." the music stopped and the mistletoe with the banner disappeared into thin air. "Here, problem solved." the man, all proud, returned to his chair.

"Too bad, it was a really good song .." Sirius said in an ironic tone. "In any case, I think you would make a really nice couple." he continued looking at the two boys still red. He smiled smugly and the class laughed.

“You're a stupid idiot, Black. You can only make useless comments, just like you. " Lily glared at her friend who was laughing under his breath at his statement.

"Sorry? Mr. Snape, the language! " scolded the professor "10 points less in Slytherin .. I would never have expected it from you." 

"Excuse me Professor .." Severus lowered his head in regret. 

The three Slytherin boys would have enjoyed a good dose of Forgetting Potion right now.

The lesson ended in total silence. Shortly thereafter the group moved from the dungeons to reach the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The hour passed strangely without problems. 

At dinner they talked about what had happened.

"I thought they would kill me .. but nothing." Sirius said looking at his plate of peas. "Should I worry?"

"I think they were too shocked to react: Mulciber and Avery were embarrassed by the joke and Severus angry for having let Slughorn down." Remus explained. 

"Mh, you're right." Sirius nodded. "I don't remember: which of us put mistletoe in the Potions classroom?" he asked in a low voice, approaching the others.

James and Remus shook their heads, Peter lowered it.

“Dude, why did you put it there? You should have put it on the door jamb. " James asked, turning to Peter.

"I don’t know! I did it without thinking about it .. "he exclaimed in panic.

“Ok ok, don't worry. Nothing happened, Pet. " James had a calm tone and smiled kindly at his friend. Peter seemed to calm down.

"Well, it's done now." the black-haired boy shrugged "I have to admit though that seeing their faces was epic!" 

Everyone agreed with him and laughed.

-

On December 20th the boys left. As soon as Remus returned to the common room, he felt incredibly alone. He spent the first four days without moving from his room - he only went out to eat - but then, after December 25th, things changed. On Christmas day, Remus woke up and found parcels at the foot of the bed: his parents sent him other cassettes and other books, James gave him a beautiful scarf in the colors of Gryffindor and a card that said 'This is what are you going to wear next year when I’ll play my first game! ' and Peter gave him a set to play Magic Chess. Still in a good mood for the unexpected gifts, during the abundant Christmas lunch in the Great Hall, he chatted with some boys who, like him, stayed at Hogwarts during the holidays. The first was Benjy Fenwick: a Hufflepuff who was paired with Mary during Herbology; he was nice, his smile was very sweet and he had probably oriental origin. The second was Kingsley Shacklebolt: a Ravenclaw of the same year as Remus - they did Transfiguration, History of Magic and Flight together -; he was a black boy who spoke very slowly and had an extremely contagious laugh. And finally Sturgis Podmore: he was a third year Gryffindor; tall, with straw-colored hair, a square jaw and a breezy manner. Thanks to them, Remus had company during those days that were profoundly boring and monotonous. They spent their time mostly playing Magic Chess - with the new set given to him by Peter - and talking about their lives. He discovered that Sturgis was muggle-born and was on the Quidditch team, that Benjy had a crush on Mary and that Kingsley had stayed there because his parents had gone to visit his brother, who taught Potions, in America. Sturgis had politely asked Remus if he would like to join him, and two of his other companions, for New Year's Eve, but with great sadness he had to refuse and use the excuse that he would have to go to his mother in urgency. Fortunately, the transformation was not as horrible as that of the previous months, and so already on the evening of the 1th he managed to return to the Great Hall for the first dinner of the year. He was very grateful to the three boys for the company but, in his heart, he had to admit to himself that he missed his friends: James, with his smile and his constant cheerfulness; Peter, with his naivety and his sympathy and Sirius, simply with his important presence. How he enjoyed himself with them didn't happen with anyone else. And he missed the girls a lot too. He counted the days until his companions returned and finally on January 3th he arrived. The four large tables had returned to the Great Hall - instead of the long table present during the days of vacation - and Remus was there, sitting in his usual place, waiting for dinner hungry, when his friends arrived. As soon as he saw them, he smiled like never before and they did the same. 

"Good evening Mr. Lupin, did you miss us?" James asked smiling, sitting down beside him.

_ God yes, a lot. _

"Naah!" Remus shrugged trying to stay serious.

"Oh, liar!" Sirius exclaimed. “I missed you a lot .. I'm not kidding! Another day in that house and I would have gone crazy! " 

"Well, now we're here, luckily." Peter pointed out.

The boys smiled at each other and, with their hearts full of happiness, they began to eat.


	15. Chapter 15. Valentine's Day

Chapter 15. Valentine's Day

  
  


Saturday 30th January would have been Lily's twelfth birthday but, unfortunately, that night would have also been a full moon. And since the year before they had promised themselves that they would all celebrate together, to make sure everyone was there, they postponed the celebrations to the following Saturday. It was perfect. That way they would have celebrated both Lily and Mary, whose birthday would have fallen on February 2nd. The guys organized themselves as best they could: they asked the elves in the kitchen for a cake, they invited as many people as possible - Remus invited Benjy, Kingsley, Sturgis, Emmeline and Marlene and Dorcas had the arduous task of asking Severus, who badly refused the offer - and filled the Common Room with decorations and balloons. On February 5th, Dorcas kept the two of them busy all day and then, around 4pm, they returned to the Gryffindor Tower. They spent a beautiful afternoon in company and ate a surprisingly good cake. Then they went downstairs to go to dinner and in the evening they went back to the common room to spend the end of the day together again. Just before they all went to sleep, Remus wanted to talk to Lily.

"Yes, Rem?" she asked curiously.

"Um, I wanted to give you a little gift .." the boy took a small book from his pocket and handed it to her. "It's a paperback version of The Great Gatsby, the first book I -" he was interrupted by a hug. He didn't know how to react and so he remained motionless. 

“The first book you lent me. Remus, it's a beautiful gift, thank you very much! " the girl smiled. She looked happy.

"Oh, uh, don't worry ..." he said embarrassed. 

"Really, thank you!" the girl gave her a light kiss on the cheek and Remus blushed. "Goodnight Rem, and thanks again!" Lily, Dorcas and Mary walked away and went up to their room giggling.

Remus felt strange: he had never been hugged or kissed on the cheek by anyone other than his mother. He was aware of the fact that among boys, in friendship, all those effusions did not occur - except in particular conditions - but between a boy and a girl instead he had not the faintest idea of how things worked. 

_ I've never had any friends, let alone girls! _

_ Maybe this is their way of showing affection? _

Still confused, he returned to the sofa. There the boys looked at him with wide eyes.

"What have you done?" Peter asked in shock.

"I gave her a book." Remus shrugged.

"And she hugged you and gave you a kiss on the cheek just because you gave her a present?" 

"I don’t know. I think so?" 

"So now she’s your girlfriend?"

“Pete, what the hell are you saying? Obviously she’s not his girlfriend! " Sirius exclaimed. "They are friends. And friends hug each other. "

"And they kiss?" Peter asked again.

“Well, girls can do it. We among boys do not. And anyway it was a kiss on the cheek, no big deal… ”Sirius nodded as he said those words. 

James, strangely, said nothing. He didn't speak until they were in the room. Sirius noticed this thing and approached the bespectacled boy: in silence they went together to the bathroom and stayed there for some time. When they returned Peter was sleeping and Remus was on the bed reading.

_ What will they ever say? _

Many times he thought that James and Sirius were the same person: they were different, but at the same time very similar. They were so close that everyone was convinced they had known each other for a lifetime.

James, once out of the bathroom, seemed calmer. He went back to talking as before and smiling as if nothing had happened. A little later they all said goodnight. Remus fell asleep relatively quickly, but first he was doubtful for a while.

_ Who knows what they talked about.  _

_ Why didn't they talk about it in front of me? _

But when he realized he could not have the answer to these doubts, he gave up and fell asleep.

-

February 14, 1972

Valentine's Day. He had heard a lot about it, but he had never seen it celebrated: he discovered that it was a day like any other, but during that party the couples could kiss each other in the corners of the corridors without anyone saying anything to them, everywhere in the castle you could find hearts hanging, the girls were anxiously waiting for gifts from the boys and the boys were panicking because they didn't know what to give to the girls.

Remus knew he was still too young to think about that sort of thing - about love and being with someone - but at the same time he envied older people for finding a soul mate or someone to hang out with. When he paused to think about the future and what it would be like for him, he always imagined himself alone: not because he didn't want anyone, but because of his very limiting condition. He obviously wanted to meet his soul mate, but he knew it was impossible.

_ Who would ever want to be with a werewolf?  _

_ Who would ever want to be with me? _

It was a rather depressing thought, he was aware of it, but it was the only thing he could think. 

He had a very clear idea of love - that he would never try and find it - but of Valentine's Day he didn't know what to think. In his opinion, affection should always be shown and not just once a year.

_ But of course it’s not my problem and it will never be. Nobody wants to be with me. Nobody will ever give me gifts on Valentine's Day.  _

That day was also a very busy Monday at school: the lessons continued and the more they went on, the more difficult they became. The first two hours were spent trying to transfigure a pot into a chair - the best in class were Sirius and a Ravenclaw girl - then they talked about Territorial Magic in History of Magic, History of the Cauldron in Potions, Boggarts in Defense Against Dark Arts and in Charms they tried to immobilize a body part with ‘Locomotor Mortis’.

At dinner, tired from the day, hardly anyone spoke. Shortly before the dessert, from above, Sirius's owl arrived and left him a package that the boy ignored and put under the table. Everyone was wondering what it was. Once in the room the interrogation by James and Peter began.

“Come on, don't get begged! What's inside? Who sends it to you? " James asks.

"I don't know .. I haven't even opened it, see?" Sirius answered with a shrug. "It will probably be something from my parents." and went into the bathroom.

"You have to open it otherwise you will never know who sent it to you!" Peter exclaimed.

"That's right, open it!" insisted the boy with the glasses.

"I'd like to know what's inside too, but if Sirius doesn't want to open it, we can't force him." Remus said calmly as he searched for his history notes. 

"Thanks Rem!" Sirius yelled from the bathroom.

James snorted.

"I can't have a package next to me and pretend nothing has happened!" he seemed exasperated.

"But it's not yours…" Peter pointed out.

“That doesn't matter. It’s still here, closed and mysterious .. you don't want to open it? " he asked looking at his companions.

"Not exactly." Remus shrugged. “I mean, if I find out what's inside, I take my curiosity off, but I can also live without…” 

“You have a terrifying self-control. I envy you a lot! " James threw himself on the bed.

"Naah, it's just that you are very very very very very curious." Remus laughed and the other two did the same.

"Can we listen to some music?" Peter asked. 

"Really?" Sirius came out of the bathroom with a surprised face. "I thought you hated muggle music."

“Oh no. Indeed, it makes me fall asleep immediately! "

"For a moment I thought you were going to say some nice things… but no." said the black-haired boy. James and Remus laughed.

"That's nice!" 

"Pete, if you say something makes you fall asleep it means you find it boring." James explained.

"Well, I don't hate muggle music." said the offended little fellow. 

The three boys looked amused.

"What do you want me to play?" Remus asked, trying to hold back the laughter.

"Anything is fine." Peter shrugged. 

"Something slow, so he falls asleep right away." Sirius said. This time all four burst out laughing.

An hour later Peter and James fell asleep. Sirius instead spent half an hour in his bed with the curtains closed and silenced. Remus was reading. When it was 11.50, Sirius put his head out of the curtains and called Remus.

"Rem? Are you awake?"

"Yup."

"Can I come there?"

"Er, ok." he didn't even have time to reply that his friend found himself on his bed with the mysterious package in his hand. He sat down, closed the curtains, silenced them, and turned to Remus. He smiled but did not speak.

"Did you open the package?" Remus asked.

"Oh right… yes, I opened it."

"Well…" Sirius kept smiling. “Why are you smiling? Did they send you something nice? " the boy nodded and began to open the package.

"Look what's inside." he said as he brought the package to Remus. Remus looked inside and saw countless tapes.

"God, how many are there?" he asked incredulously.

"I don’t know. There are so many, right? "

"Yup! Who sent you all these tapes? "

“My cousin from America. They were supposed to arrive around December, but she stayed there for a while and they only arrived now. " Sirius explained. "They are all American singers: Elvis Presley, Bob Dylan, Janis Joplin, James Brown, but also many bands and groups .. all of different genres."

"Cool!" 

"And now they are yours."

"What?" Remus asked incredulously. "Mine?"

“It’s your Christmas present! Even if it arrived late .. "

" Sir, I cannot accept them. " Remus said, pushing the package away. Sirius looked disappointed.

"Why not? Don’t you like them?"

"I love them! But there are so many and they must have cost you a fortune… you shouldn't have done that. Especially for me .. "

" Every year my parents give me a lot of money for Christmas that I don't know how to use. You made me use your stereo and tapes almost every day and I wanted to thank you in some way. " Sirius said with a shrug. He tried to look Remus in the eye, but the boy, embarrassed, could not hold his gaze. 

“I don't know how to repay you…”

“You don't have to. So we're even." Sirius smiled at his friend. "Let’s say that these tapes belong to both of us." he laughed slightly. "Oi, I did it to make you happy, not to see you with that strange face."

"You are right, sorry. I'm ungrateful. " Remus shook his head. “Thank you very much Sir, really. It's a beautiful gift. " he looked up and smiled. 

"Well, I'm glad you like it." Sirius sighed in relief.

"A lot!" Remus nodded smiling. He was delighted.

“Well, Merry Christmas! Even though today is Valentine's Day… ”Sirius waved his hair and smiled awkwardly. They laughed. "Will we listen to some of them tomorrow?"

"Absolutely!" Remus exclaimed. They laughed again and then talked for a while about the cassettes in the package. After about 15 minutes Sirius got out of bed, smiled at Remus and said goodnight.

Remus was delighted. He never expected it. 

_ In the end I got my gift too .. not to celebrate Valentine's Day, but it's still a gift.  _

  
  



	16. Chapter 16. Celebrations

Chapter 16. Celebrations

  
  


March 10, 1972

Remus, like every day, woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. He tried to reach out to turn it off but his hand touched another hand. Confused, he snapped his eyes open and saw that James was standing beside his bed and had his hand on Remus' alarm clock. To his right and left were Sirius and Peter. They were smiling.

"I'm flattered, but my heart belongs to another person." James said ironically looking at Remus's hand still on top of his. They both took it off and looked at each other: James had his usual amused smile while Remus had a questioning face.

"What are you doing already awake?" he asked curiously.

“The real question is: what are you still doing in bed? Come on, get up, we have to go and have breakfast with the others. " Sirius said, moving the blankets.

Remus sighed. He had forgotten that the day before he had promised the girls to have breakfast all together. They usually all came down at different times and rarely crossed paths. He didn't know why they cared so much, however he didn't ask questions and accepted.

“Come on sleepyhead! Come on! " Peter exclaimed, banging on the bed and everyone laughed. Hearing that sentence said by him was quite funny.

"Ok, ok .. I'm going to change and I'm ready, okay?" the three nodded and waited for him in the room. 

"Take the History book directly, so at least we don't come back up later." Peter advised.

Once ready they got out and headed for the Great Hall. 

As they walked, Remus thought it odd that no one had congratulated him yet, since his birthday was the main topic of the week.

Once they arrived, they sat down at the Gryffindor table and waited for the girls to arrive. James and Peter were in a heated conversation about Quidditch, Sirius was glaring first at Remus and then at the front door, and Remus was simply lost in thought.

_ I don't have to take it if they forgot my birthday .. I can't be constantly in their thoughts.  _

Suddenly James and Peter fell silent and Sirius stared at the door. Remus looked at the companions in front of him.

"Everything’s good?" 

"Happy birthday!" cried female voices behind him. Remus stiffened.

_ Oh no. _

He turned and saw that Lily, Marlene, Dorcas and Mary were holding a huge tray full of pancakes and candles. Someone touched him on the back. He turned to his companions and he saw them smile in satisfaction. The girls carefully placed the tray on the table and then went to hug Remus. He was red with shame.

"Hey, no one on my birthday hugged me like that!" Sirius exclaimed between indignation and amusement. 

"No, in fact, then I want it too for mine!" James continued.

"Shut up you two! Today is Remus' birthday so he takes hugs." Dorcas said smiling.

The girls sat down and a few seconds later everyone started eating. He was happy. He thought his friends had forgotten his birthday, but it was quite the opposite. They took advantage of the sun to spend the first morning in the garden, then however, around 10 am they returned to the castle. They said goodbye to Marlene and went to history class where smiling Emmeline and Kingsley wished them well. The lesson was particularly boring, but Remus did not think much about it: he was still in a good mood from the surprise they had given him at breakfast.

-

In the early afternoon, after eating, James convinced the boys to accompany him to see the Quidditch practice: it was a beautiful day and they had nothing better to do, so they went. Luckily Peter had a chessboard with him and so, while James and Sirius were busy watching the players fly, Remus and the little guy played a few games of Magic Chess. Thank you for all the times he had played with Sturgis during the Christmas holidays - who by the way was training at the time - had improved markedly. At 4.00 pm the training ended and they returned to the Tower. As soon as he entered the common room, Remus was greeted by screams.

"Happy birthday!" exactly like the first time, Remus stiffened and embarrassed looked at the floor, smiling.

_ They surprised me both at breakfast and now! I love them! I mean, I hate them because they make me feel embarrassed, but I love them because no one would ever do that for me. _

He spent the afternoon chatting with several people - there were also Marlene, Kingsley, Benjy and Emmeline - and then eating a delicious cake that said 'Happy Birthday Remus!'. Later, Sturgis joined them with other players on the Quidditch team.

"Sorry for the delay. Anyway best wishes! " she said, winking at him. "You know it's not a bad idea to celebrate birthdays with a party here in the Common Room.." he asked looking around. "We could start doing it for everyone!" 

The boys, who were close to Remus, listened to the conversion and enthusiastically agreed with Sturgis. Then the party continued. He had a lot of fun.

At 7.00 pm the party stopped for dinner, but as soon as everyone returned to the Common Room the celebrations continued. Someone put on loud muggle music and some fifth year boys started dancing. Remus and the others weren't old enough to be with all those people and so they went to their usual corner to chat and spend time together. 

"It's strange to think that in a few years we'll be dancing in their place." Mary said pointing her finger at the dancing group.

"I can’t wait!" James exclaimed. "Now we are still first-timers and therefore we still can't do many things, but in a few years this school will be ours!"

"Potter, don't get too excited."

“I'm serious, Evans. We’re already fantastic now, imagine in three or four years. "

By now James and Lily had got into the habit of calling each other by surname.

"I just hope your egotism doesn't increase…" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Too late." Sirius said, laughing, patting his friend with glasses on the shoulder. The girl shook her head and then turned to Remus.

"So? Are you having fun?" asked the redhead

“Yeah! Thank you all for being here, really! " the birthday boy smiled at all his friends.

By 9:40 pm everyone who was not Gryffindor walked out of the Common Room and so did Marlene - who shyly hugged Remus - Benjy, Emmeline and Kingsley. Then the boys, around 11.00 pm, went up to their room and listened to some music. 

"And now.. Here’s your gift." James said, handing him an envelope.

"Don't start saying we shouldn't have done anything and stuff like that, okay?" Sirius continued.

"We hope you like it!" Peter followed.

Remus looked at his friends, smiled at them and opened the envelope: inside was a large brown sweater with a red and yellow 'R'.

“Mom thought it was a great idea to give you something that can last over time, that's why it's so big! He says we kids grow fast… ”James explained. 

“And there are the colors of Gryffindor. See?" Peter asked excitedly. "Do you like it?"

“Yes, guys! Thanks! I don't know how many times I have said 'thank you' today .. " laughed and the boys with him.

He was happy.

-

After about two weeks they also celebrated James's birthday - who smiled more than usual that day - and Lily, for the occasion, promised that she would not make sarcastic comments about everything the boy would say or do: this was her gift. The boys instead gave him some gadgets from his favorite Quidditch team. 

The transformation of that month was horrendous. For some time the wolf seemed to have calmed down, but with the arrival of March it only got worse. He had to stay a full day in the infirmary and sleep there. 

When he returned to the others, he saw that they were planning for Dorcas's birthday which would be towards the end of April. By now everyone in the Gryffindor house had got into the habit of celebrating birthdays and therefore, for that reason, there was a party almost every week. They did not mind this thing, in fact they always had a lot of fun. James, thanks to all the parties and Sturgis - who seemed to adore the boys -, met the Quidditch team members and this made him very happy: he said that having a good relationship with some of them already would help him the next year to enter as a seeker. 

All in all, spring started off on the right foot.


	17. Chapter 17. Star

Chapter 17. Star

  
  


The exams were near and for more than a few weeks the guys had been studying day and night: they met in the library or in the common room and spent the whole day on books. Remus helped out in Spells, like Lily in Potions; James instead showed some tricks for Flight and Marlene and Benjy helped a lot with Herbology. For the remaining subjects they organized themselves in such a way that everyone put their own contribution and were able to understand as much as possible. They passed millions of notes and questioned each other. The questions Lily asked were particularly difficult, especially the ones she asked James.

"Potter, tell me the Three Laws of Golpalott."

"Why did you ask Sirius about the Poisons and why did you ask me the most difficult topic?"

"Because I'm more beautiful than you!" Sirius said, smiling and shrugging. Lily glared at them.

"I asked Black about the Poisons because the other day he knew how to repeat the Laws perfectly, while you still haven't answered anything."

"Potter, you really are a disappointment." taunted the black-haired boy, shaking his head.

"We are deeply saddened by your behavior, Potter." Remus continued. “Forgive us Lily. We are very ashamed for him. " James looked at his two friends with a questioning look and then back to the redhead who was refraining from smiling at that moment. Sirius and Remus high-fives and laughed with satisfaction.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to study Potions because I was busy teaching you how to fly!" James snorted.

“Oh, don't blame them! We are all studying the same things. " Lily scolded the boy. "So .. do you want to answer the question or I have to go?"

"No no." he hastened to say "I'll think about it for a moment and I'll answer you."

"Good, Potter." 

"Good, Potter." Remus and Sirius said in unison. James threw him a pillow and they laughed in amusement.

-

May 27, 1972

Outside the climate was improving: the sun was shining, the branches were filling with flowers and the air was warmer. Many times, in fact, the boys preferred to study outside, under the shade of a large tree on the shore of the Black Lake, rather than indoors, so as to enjoy the beautiful days but at the same time continue with their studies. The girls rarely followed them, for fear of being too distracted.

"Guys, are you guys succeeding in studying Astronomy?" Remus asked one day. The boys nodded. "Really? ”He continued exasperated, closing the book and placing it on the ground.

"What do you not understand?" asked Peter who was trying in vain to turn his quill into a fork.

"Everything!" he exclaimed desperately. "I don't know why, but from the book I can't understand anything .. I need to see things to understand them." he lay down on the grass and sighed.

“Rem, you are very intelligent. I’m sure you will succeed. " James tried to console him while he was busy reading his Potions book.

"I have a bad feeling."

"That’s nonsense! You should have a bad feeling about Flight not about the other subjects! " everyone laughed at James's remark. He was right: Remus was barred for the Flight.

"Any of you want to come with me to the Astronomy Tower tonight?" Remus sat down and looked hopefully at his companions.

“Sorry man, James and I were framed by Lily tonight. We need to review Potions. " Peter said. James smiled under his breath without being noticed. "Besides, unless Headless-Nick accompanies you, you can't go up to the Tower."

"You’re right." Remus sighed and lay down again.

"Unless…" everyone turned to James.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Let's go to the bedroom." the boy with the glasses stood up. "I have to show you something."

Silently they walked all over the Castle and once in the dorms, Remus, Sirius and Peter looked at James. 

"My father gave it to me in the hope that I would use it to do good things, and help a friend in need seems like a great motivation." he stopped and looked at his friends. Then he turned, opened his trunk and took out a large box. 

“James, you’re making me anxious. What's in there? " Sirius asked. James took the lid off the box and took a large piece of purple fabric with gold designs that looked almost like a rug or blanket.

"What's this?" Peter was dying of curiosity.

"A cloak." James answered.

"Cute .. have you decided to change your look?" Sirius looked confused.

"Watch." James smiled and then pulled the cloak over his shoulders. The boys gasped. James's head was floating in the air as the rest of his body - which had been covered by the cloak - was as if gone. "This is the Invisibility Cloak!"

"I didn't think it really existed!" Peter exclaimed in shock.

"That's right, I thought it was just a legend!" Sirius continued.

"No!" James's body appeared again. "Now you know how to go to the Astronomy Tower without being seen." he said, passing the cloak to Remus.

"What? James, are you sure? " he asked, taking it carefully.

"Of course! Otherwise I wouldn't have even shown it to you .. I trust you and I know you need it, so put it to good use! " the bespectacled boy raised his glasses and smiled with satisfaction. "And even today I saved the world!" he threw himself on the bed still smiling.

-

"I think someone should go with Rem." Sirius observed quietly at dinner. "Making him go alone is a risk."

"You're right, but Pete and I have to stay here tonight to review Potions with Evans." James said, shrugging. It was not clear whether he was sorry or not.

"Sir, you don't have to .." 

"No problem! I gladly do it, Rem! " Sirius calmed Remus. “Besides, I'm very good at astronomy. I could actually help you! " he smiled and went back to his potato plate.

-

At 23.55 the two boys began to get ready: they took an astronomy book, some feathers, some parchment sheets and a map and put them in a bag. They were ready. They got close and covered themselves with the cloak. James and Peter were still in the common room with Lily, Dorcas, and Mary when Remus and Sirius came down from the dorms. Remus thought it was strange to walk without being seen, and he was sure his friend was thinking the exact same thing. They went out smoothly and silently walked around the castle. They usually went to the Astronomy Tower once a week, at night and were always accompanied by the ghost of Gryffindor, so no one really made any effort to learn the route. Sirius in fact, to avoid getting lost, held the map in one hand and the wand with which he shone light in the other, while Remus kept his cloak since it was the tallest. After about 10 minutes they arrived at the Tower: they stood a little under their cloak to see if anyone came and when they were sure they were alone they nodded and took it off. All that time Remus's heart was beating wildly with agitation, but as soon as they uncovered he took a sigh of relief and the heartbeat settled. The companion did the same.

"Did we really do it?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"God, yes!" they burst out laughing.

"Ok come on, we came here for a reason, so let's get to work." 

And so Sirius helped Remus: they spread the cloak on the ground, sat down, took the book and the papers, shed light with their wands and went over everything. 

_ Have you always been so good at astronomy? _

Remus realized only in that moment of the boy's skill in that matter. 

“Did you manage to understand all these things from Professor Sinistra? I think it doesn't explain very well .. "

" Oh no. I already knew all these things. "

"Really?"

“Not by my choice, but still yes. My mother is obsessed with astronomy .. She even gave me the name of a star. "

"Oh and which one?"

"I'll show you. Lie down with me." the two boys lay down with their faces turned towards the sky. "Do you see that bright star?" Sirius's arm pointed up.

"Um, not really."

"Wait…" Sirius came closer to Remus, took his arm and raised it in the direction of the star. "Do you see it now?"

"Yup! Now I can see it!" he exclaimed happily.

"Here, that's the star Sirius, a white star that is part of the constellation of Canis Major." they both lowered their arms.

"That's cool!"

"I suppose so." he shrugged. He looked thoughtful.

"A penny for your thoughts." Remus turned his head to his friend lying next to him looking up at the dark sky.

“I only think about my family… I don't want to go home. I would like to stay here with you guys, forever. " he said nodding, then looked at Remus and smiled softly. 

_ His eyes are almost as bright as the stars. _

He wanted to tell him but it would be strange, so he kept that thought to himself and moved it to the corner of his head. 

_ In the end it's just a simple observation / fact: Sirius has very beautiful eyes. And I envy him for it. That's all. _

Remus smiled at his friend.

"Yeah." and looked at the sky again. The next day there would be a full moon and strangely he wasn't feeling nervous or irritated at the time.

"A penny for your thoughts." Sirius kept looking at Remus.

"Same thing." he looked at his friend again. "I wish I could stay here forever."

"Two twelve year olds who want to spend the rest of their lives at school .. what a strange thing!" Sirius exclaimed laughing. He sat down.

"True, it's very strange .." and they laughed again. "Anyway thanks for the help, Mr. Black." he sat down too and made a kind of bow.

"Always at your service, Mr. Lupin." he returned the bow and they continued to laugh.

"We better go." Remus said, standing up.

"Too bad, it’s better here than in the room with Peter snoring like never before!" Sirius exclaimed, ruffling his hair.

"Do you know that you snore too?"

"Really?" he had a worried look.

"Actually, we all do." Remus noted with a shrug.

"Ok, as soon as I get to the room I apologize to Peter." 

"But you're right: Peter snores a lot." 

"Right?" and they burst out laughing again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18. Last Day

Chapter 18. Last day

  
  


With the arrival of June, the exams also arrived. Agitation was in the air. 

The first exam they took was Transfiguration: they had to turn a frog into a tea cup and then answer some questions. 

"That poor cup still had eyes .. I will definitely fail!" Peter exclaimed, hitting himself on the head with a book.

On the second day they had Herbology and Flight: in the first subject they had to plant a Smurf Bean and do a cross test and in the second they had to demonstrate control in starting and landing and knowing how to fly between obstacles.

Thanks to the precious advice of Marlene, everyone managed to plant the plant without any problem; instead James's help wasn't enough to get Remus to do a good Flight exam.

Wednesday was the turn of Potions - where they had to recreate a Levitating Potion and talk about the Three Laws of Golpalott and how to create an antidote - and Spells - where they had to perform a series of spells one after the other -. 

“I knew he would ask for the Laws! See Potter? I was right to have you repeat them ad nauseam. " Lily said proudly. “Severus was right. Slughorn is obsessed with that topic! "

On the fourth day, for Defense Against the Dark Arts, they wrote a paper about Dark Creatures and then tried to chase away a Boggart. 

"I still don't understand why your Boggart is a Moon, Rem." 

"Oh, uh .. for a horror story my father told me as a kid."

And finally, on Friday morning they took a test on the First Magic War for History of Magic and in the evening they took the exam of Astronomy.

“Sirius, I don't really know how to thank you. Without your help I would have written only my name on the parchment. "

"I'll send you the bill at home, don't worry." Sirius answered ironically.

-

Remus went through all the exams with great peace of mind (leaving out Flight, of course).

_ The crazy study sessions with the girls really did something!  _

Once the exams were over, the holidays began: the students would stay at Hogwarts for more than two weeks and then, by the end of the month, they would return to their families. Remus really wanted to see his parents, but at the same time he wanted to stay there forever. He knew that he would miss his companions very much, and the thought of being able to annoy his mother and father made him feel terribly guilty. He would have two transformations over the summer - both towards the end of the month - and wondered how they would organize themselves. 

_ I'd rather stay here, alone, than bother my parents and not let them enjoy their holidays. _

Fortunately, however, he had little time to think about all those things. Every day he and the others invented activities to do and, thanks to the good humor that reigned supreme, laughter was always guaranteed. They used the beautiful days to play with the water on the shore of the Black Lake and used James's Invisibility Cloak to walk around the Castle at night and explore it in all its grandeur: they discovered hiding places, shortcuts and above all a place, at fifth floor, which they named ‘Fortress'. Getting there was not easy: first of all, you had to wait for the stairs to stop at a certain point - and this happened every 5 minutes -; once they arrived on a landing, there were on one side a series of mirrors that deformed the figures and on the other a painting with four boys asking for a password - 'freedom' -; once the password was said, one of the mirrors opened and one entered a large room where almost everything was purple. There were several sofas, a round table with chairs, mannequins with uniforms and a fireplace with a tapestry on which was written: 

'Or Dragonplum,

freedom in personal choice,

no rival or enemy beast,

all under a color and an animal,

whether you are brave, ambitious, intelligent or patient,

here you can stop in your after-school '.

Thus they discovered a House made especially for students: there was a real Common Room, a ghost named Ulrick and also a large room with 7 canopy beds. 

"If this is what we managed to find in two weeks, let alone what we could find in a year." James said enthusiastically.

"If we start marking all the changes to the stairs and where they lead each time it would be useful…" Remus pointed out.

"Rem, you are a genius!" Sirius exclaimed. "Guys, we should really do this." he looked at his companions.

"Yes, but it's a lot of work .." Peter had an uncertain face.

"It would be for a good cause."

“I don't know James. It doesn't seem like a great idea to me .. I'd rather stay in the common room and feel comfortable. "

“You have all summer to think about it, Pete. If you don't want to explore this huge castle with your friends, then you can stay at Gryffindor Tower alone… without us… ”James shrugged. Remus and Sirius smiled amusedly.

“But that's not fair! To you all the fun and me nothing! " protested the little fellow.

"You just said you'd rather stay in the common room, not us." Remus said quietly.

"But, but…" Peter stammered.

“Too bad for you, Pete! You don't know what you'll miss! " Sirius, still smiling, lay down on his stomach on a purple loveseat with his arms behind his head.

"Uff, and that's fine, I'll go with you!" Peter exclaimed in exasperation.

"You won't regret it man." James smiled.

Peter muttered something as he sat down in an armchair and the others laughed.

-

June 30, 1972

Remus didn’t think it would be so strange to greet his companions: he knew that they would miss each other, but they were males, therefore between them there were no particular expressions of affection, while the girls, shortly before leaving the train, they came into the boys' compartment and hugged Remus.

"I don't understand why you all hug only him every time." 

"Are you jealous, Sirius?" Dorcas asked curiously.

"Um, yes!" and they all laughed.

"Remus is a nice person and a special friend: he deserves all the hugs we give him." Lily said. Remus, meanwhile, was smiling embarrassed.

"So, to be hugged by you, we have to deserve it?" 

"Exactly, Potter!" Lily smiled with satisfaction, patted him on the shoulder and then started to leave. James looked at her and smiled. "Anyway, apart from everything, I will miss you guys .. See you in September!"

The other girls also greeted the four boys and then, together, they left.

"Keep in touch eh!" James exclaimed shortly after looking at his friends.

"I don't know how the owl mail from France works." Peter was going to France for the holidays.

“And I will probably be segregated in the house. I'll write to you if I'm allowed to. " Sirius answered, rolling his eyes.

"Rem? You instead? " asked the boy with the glasses.

“Oh, I still don't know what I'm going to do. And anyway I don't have an owl .. "

" I'll let mine look for you, don't worry! " 

They spent the whole trip chatting, eating sweets and playing Magic Chess.

_ God, how I will miss them! _

Five minutes to go and they would be in London. 

“Well, now I'll do as Remus and thank you: thanks for this year guys. I had a lot of fun." James said. He ran his hands through his hair and, embarrassed, smiled and raised his glasses.

"Thanks to you." Sirius shrugged with a hint of a smile. “And if you ever were in London let me know somehow! Maybe I can get out of the house for a few hours and we can meet. "

“This is a great idea! We could all meet in Diagon Alley before school starts! " James exclaimed.

“That's fine with me. I will stop in London as soon as I return from France. " Peter said.

"Perfect! We are also counting on you, Mr. Lupin! " Sirius pointed his finger at Remus. 

"I'll see what I can do, Mr. Black." 

"Good boy!" Sirius nodded satisfied.

Five minutes later the train stopped. The boys got up from their seats and silently recovered all their belongings. Before getting out of the wagon, James turned to his friends and smiled.

"See you in September, guys!" he winked and lost himself in the crowd.

“Well, happy holidays guys! I hope to have fun in France .. ”and Peter got out too.

"Mr. Lupin, it was a pleasure." Sirius turned to Remus, smiled, and gave a small bow.

"The pleasure was mine, Mr. Black." Remus said lowering his torso slightly, then smiled at Sirius and together they jumped to the platform floor. 

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


_ The first year is over!  _ _   
_ _ I'll take a few days off and then resume posting, I promise! _ _   
_ __ In the meantime let me know what you think of the story!

_ Always love xx _


	19. Chapter 19. Summer 1972

Chapter 19. Summer 1972

  
  


Summer 1972

It was a particularly quiet summer. Unlike the other years, Hope and Lyall decided to spend the holidays as a normal family: they managed to buy a house by the sea - in Blackpool Sands - and Remus had fun with his parents, visited the place and learned to swim. He had never been so close to the sea - he had only ever seen it from afar - and he was pleasantly surprised. Even though the water was cold and the wind was constantly blowing, he couldn't help but stay inside the ocean all the time and take long swims; he also found that he loved being in the sun. One thing he couldn't stand was having to be without a shirt, because that involved showing off all the marks and scars collected over time, but luckily the place wasn't very crowded, so just few people noticed the boy and the cuts all over the skin. He was also happy with how they handled the transformations in July and August. The house they were staying in was secluded and far from the mundane life of the city, and so, on full moon nights, Remus would lock himself in the basement - protected by spells made by his father - and managed to transform without worrying about scaring anyone nearby. Unfortunately, however, the following day he always woke up destroyed, full of wounds and exhausted, did nothing but sleep. 

_ How I miss Madam Pomfrey and her miracle potion! _

The wolf's restlessness was getting worse and Remus didn't know what to do about it, so he had decided that once he got back to Hogwarts, he would use the huge library to do some research on werewolves.

_ I know nothing about it. Finding out more will certainly not hurt anybody.  _

After all, he had a nice summer with his parents, but he missed his friends terribly. He often thought of them: he hoped that James wasn't getting too bored, that Peter was finding France beautiful and that Sirius was fine with his crazy family. The very thought that one of the three might be sad tormented him. 

One day, towards the beginning of August, an owl arrived. 

_ 'Dear Remus,  _ _   
_ _ How are you? I hope you are having a good holiday! Here everything is fine, even if without you I get a little bored.  _ _   
_ _ I don't know when this letter will arrive, however I managed to hear both Sirius and Peter: Sirius is going crazy, he told me he can't wait for summer to end, and Peter has had food poisoning from eating too much fish , but he recovered immediately.  _ _   
_ _ We were planning to meet in Diagon Alley a few days before leaving (August 28th) so we buy everything we need and at the same time we spend some time together. Peter said he will be there, while Sirius I doubt it - they practically locked him in his room, it was already a miracle to get a letter - so I think we'll meet him directly on the train.  _ _   
_ _ Would you be there too? I hope so! Let me know!  _ _   
_ _ Look forward to the start of school!  _ _   
_ _ Yours, James.  _ _   
_ _ PS. The owl has orders to stay until you give him a letter of reply. ' _

  
  


_ 'Dear James,  _ _   
_ _ How nice to hear from you! I feel good! I'm at the sea with my parents. Everything is wonderful here, but I also don't have much fun without you.  _ _   
_ _ I'm so sorry for both Peter's intoxication and Sirius: as soon as we get back to school we'll cheer him up!  _ _   
_ _ Anyway, count me in! How do we want to organize ourselves?  _ _   
_ _ I look forward to hearing from you.  _ _   
_ _ Yours, Remus.  _ _   
_ _ PS. The owl is super sweet! ' _

_ 'Dear Remus,  _ _   
_ _ I'm glad you are able to come!  _ _   
_ _ I tried to contact Sirius but without success .. I just hope he's okay.  _ _   
_ _ For the 28th I would say to meet for lunch - around 12.00 - so we eat something at the Cauldron and then we go to buy the material for the school. What do you say?  _ _   
_ _ As soon as I have your confirmation, I also notify Pete.  _ _   
_ _ Yours, James.  _ _   
_ _ PS. My owl is great! Too bad that when he got back from Sirius' house he was all agitated and scared. Who knows what they did to him. ' _

_ 'Dear James,  _ _   
_ _ Sirius is strong. He will definitely be holding his own against his horrible family, I'm sure!  _ _   
_ _ However it seems to me a great idea! Then see you on August 28 at 12.00 in front of the Cauldron.  _ _   
_ _ Can't wait for school to start again!  _ _   
_ _ Yours, Remus.  _ _   
_ _ PS. Sorry for your owl! In the time he has been here I have caressed him and comforted him. ' _

Remus was worried. There had been no news of Sirius for over a month and the story of the owl alarmed him a lot: what kind of people treats an animal like that? What kind of people keep their son in their room all summer? Remus has always harbored a strong resentment towards his friend's family, and he was sure it would only increase over time. He hoped with all his heart that, regardless of the uncomfortable situation, Sirius was okay. He also tried not to think about it, but unfortunately the subject was a fixed thought in his head. He also talked about it with his parents.

"You know, in the Wizarding World the house you belong to is very important, it makes you understand who you are in front of .. and for many, maintaining the tradition of being sorted in the family house is essential." Lyall explained one evening as they were at dinner.

"That sounds like huge nonsense to me." Hope said, shaking her head indignantly. 

"In what sense, dear?"

“I mean, I can understand the division into houses, but making it a matter of life or death, in my opinion, is exaggerated. That poor boy has been locked in the house all summer because he has been sorted into Gryffindor rather than Slytherin… that's crazy! "

“I agree with you, Hope. Unfortunately, however, the Wizarding World works like this. " the father shrugged.

“Well, let me tell you it works very badly. Limiting a guy's life for such a reason is crazy! Everyone has the right to freely be who they are - Gryffindor or whatever - without being discriminated against! The world is beautiful because it is varied, if we were all the same it would be an absurd bore! " Hope exclaimed, getting up from her chair to start clearing up. “And don't get me started on that absurd war! Pureblood .. pfft, what must my poor ears hear! "

Remus followed his mother and together they began to remove all the cutlery, plates and glasses from the table, while Lyall walked over to his wife, gave her a light kiss, turned on the radio and left the kitchen to go into the living room to watch television: he knew that the best thing to do right now was to leave Hope alone with her thoughts and music.

"Are you worried about your friend?" the mother asked as she handed the boy a plate to dry.

"A little'. I'm sorry he’s having a bad holiday. "

“Maybe next year we can get your friends here. What do you think about it?"

"It would be nice, but we can't." Remus shook his head in disappointment.

“Oh well, we'll talk to the parents and convince them. Don’t worry." 

"No, not that…"

Hope looked at her son in confusion. When she realized what he was referring to, she hastily dried her hands and placed them on his cheeks. She bent down slightly and looked him in the eye.

“Remus, the fact that you're a werewolf doesn't have to limit you. Ok? This is a condition that fortunately blocks you only for a few days, not for weeks or months .. and above all, it does not define you. True, you are a werewolf, but only on full moon nights; the rest of the time you are a fantastic guy, who absolutely has to go on living his life without getting strange problems. Is it clear?" Remus nodded and the mother went straight back. "Well, then: next year we ask your friends to join us?"

"I would say yes." the boy said smiling at the woman.

"Perfect! With a little organization, nothing is impossible. " Hope winked at Remus and then they continued washing and drying the dishes with Elton John in the background.

  
  



	20. Chapter 20. Diagon Alley

Chapter 20. Diagon Alley

  
  


On August 27th, Remus and his parents left their house and headed for London. After almost five hours of travel, around 8.00 pm, they arrived in the capital and went directly to the Cauldron, where they would stay for the week. The full moon in August was terrible: two days of rest were not enough to fully recover, and so, once they arrived in the room, the boy abandoned all his suitcases at the foot of the bed, lay down and fell asleep immediately. He wanted to be as alert and active as possible when he met James and Peter the next morning.

-

August 28th, 1972

Remus woke up. He looked at the old watch on his wrist and saw that it was 6 in the morning. His parents were still sleeping in the double bed next to him. 

_ I'm sure I heard scratching. _

His hearing was certainly better than that of his mother and father, so he wasn't surprised to see that they hadn't heard anything, but he was sure of what he had heard. It looked like someone was scratching at the door to the room. He glanced quickly at his parents and then got up from his bed. He walked to the door and slowly opened it. He looked at the empty corridor and, since there was no one there, he decided to go back inside but suddenly an owl flew in front of his eyes.

_ Sirius's owl. _

He cautiously approached the bird, stroked it gently and took the letter he held between his paws. He sat down on the ground and read the letter.

_ 'Dear Remus, I hope you are well.  _ _   
_ _ As James has already told you, it was a terrible summer for me: I was locked in my room the whole time and I was very bored, but I hold on! Fortunately, in a few days I'll be free again. God, I can't wait to get out of this madhouse and see you!  _ _   
_ _ Sorry if I only show up now, but I only had the option of letting the owl out once a month (at least we kept company). At the end of July I sent a letter to James and now to you (I hope Peter does not take offense).  _ _   
_ _ Anyway, I have read that you are meeting in Diagon Alley today and I am sorry I cannot be there. Have fun for me too. Get ready because James will surely take you to see some broomsticks and pester you with Quidditch .. I warned you!  _ _   
_ _ See you on September 1st on the train.  _ _   
_ _ Yours, Sirius.  _ _   
_ __ PS. Another thing I can't wait to do? Listen to some music with you. Here the only thing I hear are the screams of my crazy mother. '

Remus was delighted to have received that letter. As soon as her mother woke up she made him read it.

"Oh poor boy… well, the important thing is that he's okay anyway," Hope said disconsolately. 

They spent the morning tidying up a couple of things and organizing for the day: the parents would get to know James and Peter and then walk around Diagon Alley while Remus would spend the whole afternoon with his mates.

At 11.50 they left the room and went down to the entrance to wait for the arrival of the boys. Remus was nervous: he kept looking at the street and checking the time. The mother occasionally smiled kindly at her son and the father, with his hands in his pockets and a cigarette in his mouth, looked at the menu hanging from the window of the pub.

"Uh, Remus, there's bean soup." Lyall pointed out. Remus and Hope turned to him and looked at the curious menu as well.

"Remus!" a voice called him. Remus turned again and saw a boy with round glasses and a smile on his face - there was also a slight dimple on his right cheek - coming towards him.

"James, hello!" she exclaimed, returning the smile.

"Boy, how nice to see you!" James said, giving him a light pat on the shoulder. "Have you grown taller and more beautiful in these two months or have I just missed you a lot?"

"Naah!" Remus shrugged.

"Always humble our Lupin .. Peter?"

"I haven't seen him yet."

"He will arrive." James looked around. "Are they your parents?" 

"Oh right, these are my mom Hope and my dad Lyall."

"Nice to meet you, I'm James." the boy introduced himself, extending his hand. The two parents shook it and smiled at each other.

"And here's Peter!" Remus saw the boy and motioned for him to come closer.

"Hello everybody!"

"Pete, they’re my parents."

"Oh, hello Mrs. and Mr. Lupin." Peter said breathlessly. "Guys, sorry for the delay .."

"Don't worry, I've only been here for a few minutes." James reassured his friend.

"Well, Lyall and I are going for a ride and drop you off at your lunch." the woman declared. "Remus, do you have the money to buy things, right?" Remus nodded. "Perfect! So good afternoon guys! " 

"See you later!" James and Peter exclaimed in unison.

"Who's hungry?" asked the boy with the glasses.

Peter jerked his hand up and Remus laughed.

"We know Pete, we know."

And so they went into the pub and took a seat at a table in the corner. They looked at the menus for a while, ordered at the waitress and then started chatting.

“I'm really happy to see you guys. Without you, summer was a deadly bore! " James snorted.

"What have you done?" Peter asked.

“Nothing special: I was at home with my parents and I trained to fly: I had to prepare for the Quidditch auditions. In fact, if it's okay, I'd like to go and see some brooms later. ”

The other two nodded. Remus laughed inside himself as he thought of what Sirius had told him in the letter about James.

_ He was quite right. _

Soon the dishes arrived and they ate, continuing to update themselves on their respective summers: Peter talked about France and how beautiful it was and about the intoxication; Remus described his simple summer at the beach and James recounted how he had trained, ending up for a few minutes in technical speeches that only Peter was interested in hearing. Remus, in addition to being disinterested in the subject, was also lost in his thoughts and so he was unable to follow his friend throughout the speech. He thought about how happy he was at that moment. And he also thought about the fact that, as good as it was to finally be together, Sirius was missing. When they were all four, fun was guaranteed. Without taking anything away from James and Peter, but together they were stronger. Still with his friend in mind, Remus spoke.

"Before I forget: I got a letter from Sirius this morning…"

"What? Really?" James immediately asked, alarmed. 

"Yup. He told me he is holding on and he can't wait to see us. He also said that if he didn't write to us it was because he couldn't - he had to keep the owl in his room with him and could only fly it out once a month - and that he regrets not being here today. And of course he greets you. " Remus decided to omit the music part as he thought it was more personal than a group thing. 

“Well, he has to last a few more days and then he can go back to being calm.”

"True. In any case, poor Sirius. " Peter continued

"Yeah .." they all shrugged a bit 'sorry.

"We have a moral obligation, as his friends, to cheer him up as soon as he sets foot on the train." James said, returning positive and smiling. 

And so they decided to buy Sirius a gift. They finished lunch and then went to buy all the things needed for school. Once the shopping was finished, they began the search for the gift: after wandering all over Diagon Alley, they found a little shop selling objects with the coats of arms of the houses, and so they took a pin with the words 'Proud Gryffindor' and a red and gold tie different from the usual. Then they had an ice cream and went to see the Broomsticks.

"You'll join the team, James." Remus said reassuring his friend who had panicked for a moment thinking about Quidditch.

"Yes indeed, you are very good! We saw you last year and they will definitely get you. " Peter followed.

"And then you trained all summer!"

"Do you really think I'll make it?" the boy asked, looking at the shop window.

"Of course!" Peter exclaimed.

"Sure! You are James Potter. You can do whatever you want! " Remus smiled at James and gave him a small pat on the back. "Do you want to come in and see something?"

"Would you like it?" he asked bewildered.

"Not really .. but I’ll do it for you." 

The three boys burst out laughing and walked into the shop. 


	21. Chapter 21. The Train

Chapter 21. The train

  
  


The three boys spent the whole day of August 28th in Diagon Alley: they had lunch, bought school supplies, visited various shops and then, in the evening, had dinner with Remus' parents and had a nice evening. Lyall kept asking questions about Hogwarts and Hope asked things like 'what do your parents do?', 'what do you like to do in your spare time?' or 'is Remus messy with you too?' 

_ Moms: they’re not happy if they don't embarrass you. _

After dinner, Peter and James' parents arrived. There was an initial round of introductions and then for a quarter of an hour the adults talked to each other and the kids did the same. Remus noticed that James's father and mother were slightly older than his and Peter's - they were in their sixties - but they were still very lively, funny and cheerful, just like his son. On the contrary, Peter's parents seemed relatively young but had a much more closed character: the father was a tall and clumsy man, while the mother was a serious and composed little woman; they both barely spoke during the whole conversation. Around 9 pm Peter's mother looked at the watch on her wrist, looked at her husband and with a smile of circumstance said:

"It was a pleasure but now we have to go .."

"No mom, already?" the boy complained.

"Yup. It is late and we have to reach the hotel which is on the other side of the city. Isn't that right, dear? " stared at the man who nodded. Peter snorted.

"Well, see you guys on the train." he smiled at his friends, greeted their parents and the three silently walked away.

"Maybe it will be better to imitate them." said Fleamont, James's father. "We have to get to the portkey before it closes." the two boys looked down sadly. 

“Maybe James can stay here for the night. Remus has a double bed all to himself and they could share it .. so they stay together a bit and tomorrow you can come and get him. " Hope suggested looking at the Potters. "Of course if that's not a problem."

“No, it would actually be more comfortable. At least we materialize and start bringing a couple of things home. " the two parents looked at each other and then turned to James. "But tomorrow you come home and we start preparing the trunk and suitcases, okay?"

"Yup! Sure! Absolutely! Thank you!" James hugged his father and mother.

"Thanks so much. You are very kind." 

"No problem! They have been missing each other all summer! At least they keep company. "

The Potters made recommendations to their son, greeted Hope, Lyall and Remus, and materialized. 

A little later the two boys were up in the room while the two adults were still down in the pub. 

"Sirius would have fun with us today .."

"Yeah .."

"I can't stand his family and I don't even know them!" James said angrily.

"Me too, Jem." Remus looked at his friend. "Why do you think they treat him like that?"

"I don't know. But Sirius doesn't deserve it. " they sat on the bed facing each other. "Do you think he will like the gifts?"

"Yup! It's true that these are little presents, but I think he'll appreciate it anyway. Mom says he'll be super happy to see us after the summer he's gone by. "

"She's right." he nodded. "Your mom is cool, do you know that?"

"Yeah?"

"Yup! She’s funny! And then she made me stay here. A point for her. " James smiled. Remus thought about his mother and how cool she actually was. He had never thought about it before. Sure, there were times when she got nervous with her son because his room was messy or because he left his clothes lying around, but all mothers did, and apart from that, he thought she was a really nice person. He felt strangely proud.

They spent the evening chatting and laughing like crazy. He had missed James so much: his contagious smile and laughter, his confidence that made him feel safe too, and, though he hurt to admit it, his Quidditch monologues. As anticipated by Sirius, James talked many times about the sport throughout the day and let off steam with his friend about the agitation he was having about auditions. He cared a lot and Remus decided he would help him join the team.

The next day they had breakfast together and in the middle of the morning Fleamont and Euphemia arrived and left.

“I like James. He's a good guy. Peter too, of course. " Hope said to her son. "I'm glad you are friends."

-

September 1, 1972

With the arrival of September, bad weather also arrived. London that day was covered with large dark clouds and heavy rain that bathed all around. Due to the weather, they called a taxi to get to the station. After more than half an hour they arrived at King's Cross and, full of suitcases and luggage, crossed the wall that divided platform 9 from platform 10. A year later, he still struggled to believe that such a thing was possible. They moved quickly from the entrance to the platform and walked in search of James and Peter - they had made an appointment a few days earlier -. As they searched the crowd for the Potters and Pettigrews, Remus looked around in hopes that he could see Sirius too. After a few minutes the three families met.

“Hello my friends. Ready to go back to school? " James asked, smiling, putting his arms around his companions. Remus nodded happily and Peter shrugged. “Oh, cheer up, Pete! We have so many things planned this year! " he raised his eyebrows mischievously and smiled with satisfaction. 

“This is my concern! And the study. But above all, you! "

"Us? But we are practically angels! " Remus said ironically.

“Yes indeed! Don't you see the halos above our heads and the white wings behind our backs? " James continued, joining his hands in front of him as if in prayer. Remus did the same, they looked at his friend who shook his head and then burst out laughing in amusement. "Have any of you seen Sirius by any chance?" James asked once he stopped laughing. 

"No. I looked for him, but I couldn't see anything. " Remus explained. The three boys became serious again.

"Maybe he's already on the train." Peter speculated.

"Yeah, maybe you're right Pete." the boy with the glasses smiled slightly and patted the friend who had just spoken. 

"Shouldn't we start looking for a place?" Remus asked. "By this time, many will probably have already climbed to take cover." they both nodded in unison.

They went to say goodbye to their parents, to take their bags and load them onto the train and boarded the train. In line - first Remus, then James, and finally Peter - they walked down the long corridor looking for an empty compartment for some time. Even though there were still ten minutes to go, the train was already full of students. Remus wasn't even looking straight ahead: his head was turned to the side and he was checking the compartments to see if they were empty or not. Suddenly he bumped into someone. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry." he hastened to say alarmed. He didn't even have time to look up when he was embraced.

"Remus! Hi! How nice to see you! " Lily exclaimed happily, once the embrace was released. "How are you?"

"Hello to you too, Evans!" James said smiling, making his head appear over Remus' shoulder. The redhead closed her eyes for a second, sighed and then turned to James again with a smile on her face.

"I'm so happy today that I'm glad to see you too, Potter." he looked at the three boys and then asked: "Isn't one of you missing the roll call?"

"Er .. Lily, have you seen Sirius?" Remus asked.

"No sorry. But if I see him I tell him that you are looking for him. "

"Thank you." he smiled gently at her. "How are you? Everything’s good?"

“Yes, thanks Rem! Maybe when we have more time we will update a bit, but now I let you look for a compartment. By the way: there should be an empty one later on. " she pointed at the corridor with her finger.

"Perfect! Thanks again!" he thanked her. "See you later!"

She hugged him again and let him pass. 

"Evans." James nodded and smiled as he passed her.

"Potter .." Lily said, trying to remain as serious as possible.

"Hi Lily." she greeted Peter shyly as he passed her. She waved back and then went into her compartment.

After a few yards, Remus finally found an empty compartment. Once inside, they organized themselves with the suitcases and as soon as the train left, they stuck to the window to greet the people on the platform. Remus managed to catch a glimpse of his father and mother and thought that from then on they could be relaxed and live their lives without constantly worrying about him. He was happy for them. As the train left the station, the boys took their seats, relaxed for a while and without speaking, watched the city whiz past them. A common thought was present in the heads of both boys: Sirius. 

"What if they decided not to send him to school anymore?" Peter asked, breaking the silence.

"Don't even say it, Pete!" James spat slightly irritably. Peter, who was standing next to Remus, lowered his head offended and leaned against the window.

“Sorry Pete, I'm not mad at you. It's just that not knowing anything is driving me crazy. " 

"Me too." Remus added. The two looked at each other for a few seconds, exchanged a slight smile and then returned to look out the window.

"God, this compartment it’s so sad!" cried a voice. Remus' heart leapt from happiness.

_ Sirius. _

  
  



	22. Chapter 22. New Arrivals

Chapter 22. New arrivals

  
  


A boy with wavy black hair, almost shoulder-length, and two big gray eyes was standing at the entrance to the compartment: he looked around and smiled happily at the three seated boys who in the meantime had assumed an astonished face.

“What are those faces? Have you seen a ghost? " he asked amused.

"Basically yes!" James exclaimed. “Come on inside! Sit here! " he continued, tapping lightly with his hand on the seat next to him. The boy entered, closed the door and sat down. He patted James, they smiled and then sighed in relief. 

“Getting out of that madhouse was great! You are beautiful! Seeing you is wonderful! "

"Tell us something we don't know." James made a haughty expression for a few seconds and then everyone laughed.

“God, I was going crazy! I couldn't do it anymore! I couldn't wait to get on this train! I haven't talked to anyone in two months! I don't know how to do it anymore! " Sirius said quickly,

"I don’t think so." Remus said wryly, laughing slightly. Sirius whirled towards him, smiled and shook his head in amusement. They all burst out laughing again.

_ Here! This is what I was saying! When we are all four together, everything becomes more beautiful: even a simple sentence turns into something fun.  _

"So, since absolutely nothing happened to me, tell me something." 

And so, in turn, they talked about their summers: James started and told how he had spent all the vacation training, then Remus talked about the two months spent at the beach with his parents and finally Peter did a monologue on all the places he visited in France and told, in every single detail, of his food poisoning. 

"Well, I'm glad that at least you guys enjoyed yourself." he said with a hint of a smile.

"Enjoyed myself? Without you, the summer was an absurd bore! " James snorted.

"True! Of course it was nice to be at the beach with my parents, but with you it would have been much more fun! " 

"You haven't really done anything, Sir?" Peter asked. James glanced at his partner in front of him and Remus nudged him. They promised themselves that they wouldn't ask Sirius about his summer, so as not to make him sad.

“Nothing at all. I only left my room to eat and to go to the bathroom. Partly because I wasn't allowed to do anything else and partly to avoid my mother. Every time she saw me, she screamed 'You're a failure! A delusion!' and things like that and so I decided to ignore her as much as possible and stay locked in my room. " he shrugged. Everyone stared at him with pained looks. "But now I'm here and I couldn't be happier!" he exclaimed smiling at the three boys.

"We are happy too, mate." James smiled at him.

"What about you? Are you ready for the auditions?" Sirius asks looking at the bespectacled boy.

"Uh, sore point." Remus announced. "He's convinced he won't get in."

"Really?" he asked in disbelief to Remus who nodded in response. “Jem, of course they're going to get you! They need a seeker and you are good!"

"I don't know .. I'm afraid not to enter." James lifted his glasses and shrugged.

"Nonsense." Sirius spat. “Besides, they won't do auditions right away… you still have a lot of time to train. And now we are here to help you. " 

"Yup! Sirius and I manage to fly: we can train with you so you try to play with someone and no longer alone. " Peter suggested.

"Maybe it's better if I'm on the bench .. but you have all my moral support!" everyone at Remus' statement burst out laughing.

Once the Quidditch topic was over, they started talking about the school and the things they would do: they talked about the subjects, the classmates and how to implement their plan to mark on a map all the secret places discovered and that they will discover in the span of the whole year. It was a brilliant idea and they couldn't wait to get started. Around lunchtime the boys gave Sirius the little gifts they had bought a few days ago in Diagon Alley - which he loved so much - and then they ate happily.

The first part of the day flew by and around 3pm Dorcas, Mary, Lily and Marlene came by to greet them. They stopped for a while in their compartment and chatted about this and that. Remus noticed that all of them had changed slightly in just two months: some had stood up, while others had simply longer hair, however somehow they seemed bigger.

"Are you excited about this new year?" Mary asked, looking at her companions. 

"Honestly, I'm just happy to be returning to Hogwarts." Sirius answered. Everyone agreed with him and then continued to talk and update themselves on their lives. Soon after, the girls left and were left alone.

"I have to admit I missed girls…" James admitted. 

"Who knows why, huh?"

And they laughed again.

-

They spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and joking and, without realizing it, they arrived at the station and ran off the train. Unlike the previous year, that year to reach the castle, they took carriages - apparently pulled by nothing - and in less than 15 minutes they arrived in front of the grand entrance. They entered, quickly went to change in the first bathroom they saw, and went to the Great Hall to take their seats. Remus felt strange: being at Hogwarts no longer as a Firstborn was different. He was as agitated and excited as he was last year, but at the same time he knew what he was getting into and that made him slightly calmer. As soon as the first years entered, everyone smiled and looked at them wistfully. It was time for the sorting. McGonagall briefly explained what was going to happen and soon after some guys started going under the Sorting Hat. At first he paid attention, then a little bored with it, he started talking to James about dinner.

"Here, now I'm hungry." James snorted under his breath. 

"Potter, don't disturb the Sorting." Lily scolded, turning and glaring at him.

"Remus was talking too." he complained.

"Ok .. Potter, Remus, don't disturb the Sorting." the redhead turned to the freshmen and James and Remus stifled a laugh. 

"Regulus Black!" McGonagall exclaimed. Sirius stiffened.

_ Black? Did she say Black? _

As if they all had the same thought, Remus, James, Peter and the girls turned to Sirius with a questioning look. The boy, however, lowered his gaze and avoided his companions.

"Slytherin!" shouted the Sorting Hat. The Slytherin table celebrated for the new arrival and then the room fell silent again to follow the next sorting.

"Sirius ... is that your brother?" Peter asked hesitantly. He had the courage to ask what everyone was asking in their mind.

_ Does Sirius have a brother? And he didn't tell us .. why? _

"Um, let's keep watching the sorting, come on." James said.

"Yes, I agree. There are still many boys missing. " Lily continued holding the game.

Everyone nodded and looked back at the sorting. Remus, however, thanks to his strategic position (from where he was sitting he could see the Slytherin table) looked among the students for the boy who had just been called by the same surname as his friend. As soon as he found him, he was shocked by the resemblance: Regulus also had long black hair and light eyes, but his face was thinner and duller than his brother's. 

_ Sirius is definitely nicer. It is objectively and subjectively more beautiful. And I don't think that because he is my friend, but because he is actually nicer. _

Remus thought, looking at the second son of the Black family. He quickly pushed that thought out of his head, as he found it slightly inappropriate, glanced out of the corner of his eye at Sirius, who was still staring at his legs, and then, like the others, ignored it and looked back at the sorting. 

_ It is strange though. Why keep such a thing hidden? We are his friends, he should tell us everything! I know I should be the last person to speak, since I'm the first to hide things .. but mine is a more important secret, right? I mean, why not say he has a brother? _

As soon as all the first year boys were sorted out, Dumbledore made a quick New Year's speech and as he clapped his hands, the tables filled with food. Everyone was distracted by the immense dinner for a while and the good mood returned among the boys. Sirius also finally looked up and, completely ignoring the subject, began to eat and joke about something else with the others. 

_ If he wants to talk about it, he will talk about it.  _


	23. Chapter 23. Together Again

Chapter 23. Together again

  
  


Once dinner was over, everyone got up from the tables to go to their dorms. The four boys and three girls followed the mass of people that had formed in the Great Hall and together they went to Gryffindor Tower. As soon as Remus stepped into the Common Room he was overwhelmed by a good feeling. He had spent most of his time in that room last year, and returning there was like coming home. He smiled unconsciously and sighed in relief as he looked around.

"Home sweet home!" James exclaimed running on the sofa in front of the fireplace. He lay down and then began to quarrel with Sirius because he didn't want to make room for him, the three girls sat down on the floor and continued talking to each other, Peter sat on the arm of the sofa and Remus sat in the armchair. Everything happened naturally, as if they had never separated for more than two months. They stayed like that for a good half hour until Dorcas rose from the ground and spoke.

"Guys, I love you, but I'm so tired and I need to sleep .. do you come with me?" she asked her two companions. The two girls said yes, they got up, greeted the boys and together they went to their room.

“What do you say, gentlemen? Do we imitate the young maidens? " Sirius asked, jumping to his feet. Remus followed suit.

"After you, Mr. Black." 

"Mr. Lupin, always very kind." and they both made a short bow. This thing of being called by surname started as a mockery for James and Lily, then over time they changed it and pretended to be aristocrats from who knows what distant kingdom and ended up continuing to do so every now and then. By now it came out spontaneously and the others around them had gotten used to hearing them joke in this way.

In silence the four gryffindors went to their new room and lay down on the beds: they automatically decided to put themselves like the previous year. First Remus, then Sirius, then James and finally Peter. 

"All very nice, but something is missing .." James said sitting down. The other three raised their torsos and looked at him in confusion. 

"What?" they asked together.

"Remus' stereo and music, of course." he said, raising his glasses. When he did, he became awkward and seemed unsure, and it was a very strange scene to watch every time, since he was always very confident. 

"You brought it, right?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"That's what I forgot!" Remus exclaimed, clapping his hand on his head. 

"Are you serious?" Sirius' concern increased.

"Yup."

"Oh .."

"Sorry Sir."

“Don't worry Rem. But now to recover you will have to sing all the songs. '' Sirius joked.

"Ah, I can't wait to sing for you!" Remus said ironically. 

"Do you know what a nice duet we can do together?" James joined the conversation with an amused smile and joined Remus on the bed.

"Yup! I already have a couple of songs in mind! Sirius, are you ready? "

"Please don't do it!" Peter begged them. 

And so they laughed.

After pretending to be at a concert for more than half an hour, singing random songs and continuing to laugh like crazy, they decided to start changing and then go to bed and sleep. Sirius went first because that way the hair would have more time to dry. The moment he entered the bathroom, Remus ran over to his trunk and after arguing with some sweaters, he took the big stereo and put it on the floor.

"Then you have it!" Peter exclaimed.

"Shh!" Remus silenced. "I wanted to play a joke on him."

“Remus, my friend, I’m loving you right now. What do you have in mind? " James asked curiously.

"Um, nothing really: I wanted him to believe I didn't bring the stereo - and this is done - and then play the music at full volume when he's in the shower to see how he reacts." Remus explained. "But maybe it's a stupid idea .." he shook his head.

"It’s brilliant! " James said happily.

"Yup! What song were you thinking of? " 

"I don't know, Pete .. I haven't thought about that."

"Let's look for something quickly, come on!"

"I have a new tape .. I think he might like it."

"In my opinion even the lullaby song would make him jump for joy, so go on!"

Remus put the tape in the stereo.

"Pete, go see if the water's on…" James said. Peter walked over to the bathroom and stuck his face on the wooden door. He concentrated and then began to nod excitedly as he returned to the other two.

"Ready?" Remus asked. James and Peter nodded smiling.

And so he started the tape. A guitar started playing and as soon as the singer started singing, drums and bass followed.

**Didn't know what time it was the lights were low**

**I leaned back on my radio**

**Some cat was layin 'down some rock' n 'roll, "lotta soul"**

**He said**

Still nothing.

**Then the loud sound did seem to fade**

**Came back like a slow voice on a wave of phase**

**That weren't no DJ that was hazy cosmic jive**

There was a thud and the three boys looked at each other amused.

**There's a starman waiting in the sky**

**He'd like to come and meet us**

**But he thinks he'd blow our mindsswung**

The bathroom door opened and Sirius appeared all wet, with his hair still soapy, a towel around his waist and a surprised look. 

**There's a starman waiting in the sky**

**He's told us not to blow it**

**'Cause he knows it's all worthwhile**

He listened, dripping, for a few seconds and then walked over to his friends.

"I fell, but for your information I'm fine .."

The three boys tried to hold back their laughter. 

"I hate you. I mean, I love you right now but… ”and he paused to hear the end of the chorus.

**He told me**

**Let the children lose it**

**Let the children use it**

**Let all the children boogie**

"God, this stuff is cool!" he exclaimed happily. And then unexpectedly he hugged Remus who immediately tensed. "Thanks for bringing the stereo, Rem." he said in a low voice in his friend's ear. Remus squeezed him quickly, then patted him on the back and they walked away. They smiled at each other.

"Hey, I want a hug too!" James complained.

"The stereo isn't yours!"

"But I took part in the joke!"

"Me too!" Peter added.

"Do you want a hug too?" Sirius asked the two boys who looked at each other and shrugged. "Are you sure?" he pointed to his wet body and everyone looked down at his dripping chest. Remus paused on his friend.

_ Yes. He is definitely more handsome than his brother! _

"You know, I'm fine like that." Peter said walking away.

“But now I want to hug you. Come here, Pete. Do not be afraid." Sirius smiled and took a step towards Peter and he took one back. Shortly after they started running around the room and Remus and James burst out laughing. After a few seconds Peter was hugged by Sirius.

"Come on! Now I'm all wet! " snorted the little fellow.

"You have to take a shower in a few minutes." James pointed out.

"Well, I'm going to finish washing." Sirius said. "But keep the music on, please." he smiled at his friends and then went back to the bathroom.

James went back to his bed, Peter looked for something dry to put on and Remus looked at his wet shirt and smiled.

-

When all were in their pajamas, they stopped the music, turned off the lights, keeping only the lamps on the bedside tables on, and got under the covers. They were about to go to sleep but Sirius spoke.

"Sorry if I didn't tell you about my brother." he said. Remus turned to him and saw that he was lying on his stomach and looking at the ceiling. "You know I don't like talking about my family .."

"Don't worry, man." James said reassuringly.

"I hope you aren't mad at me."

“We are not, Sir." Remus stated.

"Ok." he nodded quickly and then sighed. "Goodnight guys." and turned to the side with his back to James. Everyone said goodnight, turned off the lamps, and moved under the covers to get comfortable. Remus was turned to Sirius. The two looked at each other. Sirius's eyes in the dark reflected the faint light from the windows and Remus subconsciously began to think about his friend. He thought about how beautiful his eyes were and how he envied him for it and then he remembered the scene of Sirius hugging him shirtless and for some absurd reason he held his breath for the duration of the thought and was enveloped by a hot heat. Strangled by her reaction, he stopped thinking about the hug, returned to breathing regularly and closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them again, Sirius was still there looking at him. Remus gave a slight embarrassed smile while the boy returned with a slightly sweeter and more amused one and then turned away.

_ Strange. Very strange. _


	24. Chapter 24. Quidditch

Chapter 24. Quidditch

  
  


That year the lessons would start two days after arriving at Hogwarts and so the four Gryffindors decided to spend those last moments of peace and quiet, relaxing and exploring the castle. They checked that the places discovered the previous year were still there and went in search of other places where they could spend their time and to add to the long list of things discovered. In addition to the huge purple common room on the fifth floor, they also found many shortcuts, unfamiliar rooms, and never-seen gardens. They were very happy, but their happiness did not last long. School officially started on the first monday in September, and as soon as they got back to their desks, the teachers immediately filled them with homework for the next week. James panicked: he was afraid that because of all the study, he would not have time to train for Quidditch. 

"Don't make a tragedy of it, Potter!" Lily said in exasperation, on Tuesday evening at dinner, after another panic from James. 

"Lils, maybe it's better not to interfere." Remus advised referring directly to her friend. "He's really upset."

Lily sighed and then looked at James.

"When are the auditions?" asked the redhead.

"Next Friday." he answered. "I thought we had more time, but we didn't ... and I don't even know where to train."

"Haven't you done any homework yet?" 

"No. History and Transfigurations are very long to make and Potions.. I don't even know where to start! Anyway, what's the point… ” he banged his head dramatically against the table and snorted. The girl rolled her eyes and continued eating, while Peter, Sirius and Remus exchanged worried glances and watched James despair. 

Later in the dorms, the three boys tried to distract their friend with some music and talked about some tricks he could use during auditions. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. All of them looked confused. Remus got up from James's bed, walked over to the door and opened it. Lily strode into the room and looked around curiously, then stared at the boys.

"Why did it take you so long to open?"

"We were listening to the music." Sirius explained, pointing his finger at the stereo. 

"Got it. Cool stereo. " she smiled as she watched the cassette spin.

"Um, Lily .. Do you need anything?" Remus asked.

"Oh right." she shook her head and then walked over to James's bed. "Here's the essay I wrote for Potions." she said, handing the boy a sheet of parchment. “I only do this because I want us to win the Quidditch Cup this year. You are good, as much as it pains me to admit it, so you deserve to be in the team.. and with you in the team, we will certainly have a better chance of winning. "

"Thanks Evans." James hinted at a smile that she quickly returned and then turned serious looking away from the boy.

“Don't take it as a vice. This is the first and last time that I do such a thing, mind you. " she said firmly. That statement made James smile even more. 

"Lily…" Peter said softly "can I copy the assignment too?"

"Yes, we will tell Slughorn that we did it together .. but I repeat: this is the last time, ok?" she asked looking at the boys. “Tomorrow morning the others and I are meeting up with Emmeline and Kingsley to study History. We'll be in the library if you're interested. " 

"Count me in." Sirius smiled at Lily.

"Me too." Remus added.

"Good!" the girl said happily. "So I'm going back to my room now."

"See you tomorrow, Evans!" James smiling greeted Lily "And thanks." 

"No worries .. Goodnight guys!"

"Night!" they all exclaimed.

And the redhead left the room.

"You were so desperate that Lily decided to help you .. She will be pitied after your dinner scene." Sirius said, amused. Everyone laughed.

“But how is it possible? She hates you! " 

"Nah, Pete." James shrugged and smiled. "She doesn't hate me."

"If you say so."

-

The next morning, after breakfast, they all met in the library. Remus was happy to find that Marlene and Benjy were there too. They immediately went to work and then stopped at 11:30 because they were tired. Half an hour later they went to the Great Hall to eat and then in the afternoon they followed the lessons. Because of how the schedule was organized, Gryffindors saw Slytherins every day. This did not make the four boys very happy, but they had to settle and pretend nothing happened. In addition, fortunately, there had been no clashes, so the situation was still quite calm.

That evening Remus came up with an idea to help James. After dinner, in the common room, he looked for Sturgis. 

"Remus! Hi!" Sturgis exclaimed, noticing Remus.

“Hi Sturgis! Um, can I ask you something? " 

"Sure sure!" he got up from the table he was sitting on with some of his friends and walked over to Remus. "Tell me everything." 

"James wanted to try to get into the Quidditch team and I was wondering how to book the pitch… I don't know how these things work."

"Sounds cool! That good news! However, you should have booked the field yesterday .. "

" Ah .. "

" But tell him that if he wants he can come and train with me on Friday morning at 8:00. "

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

“Wow! Thank you!"

"You’re welcome." smiled and shrugged. "And you don't try to join the team?"

"No, if you don't want the team to lose." he said ironically. They both laughed.

"Got it .. well, too bad." he patted him on the shoulder and smiled. “Tell James to be on time! At 8:00 am! " and walked away. 

A little later, Remus reported the news to James who hugged him enthusiastically and began looking in the big trunk for the broom and some clothes to put on to train.

-

September 15, 1972

The friday of the auditions arrived. James, thanks to the help of others, was able to deliver all the homework on time and thanks to Sturgis, he was able to train all the previous weekend and even sometimes during the week. Remus and the others were almost as agitated as he was, and for support, the girls came to the camp too.

That day a lot of people showed up to try to join the team. 

"Who are all these people?" Sirius asked, slightly irritated. “I've never seen any of them in the Common Room! Are we sure they are Gryffindors? " Remus, Marlene and Dorcas, who were sitting next to him, laughed in amusement.

And so the auditions began: they started with a short warm-up, then did some exercises and finally split into two groups to try to play in teams. Interested in the role of the Seeker, it was just him and another third year boy, who was in the other group. After a few seconds they began to play. As usual, Remus followed the game in a passive and disinterested way, but that time he paid particular attention to his friend who after only 15 minutes managed to take the Golden Snitch. They then played another game, and the Snitch was caught again by James about 20 minutes later. After the third game, the Captain motioned for the two potential Seekers to come down to the ground: they talked for a few seconds and then the Captain returned to the air as the two boys left the field and entered the changing rooms .

Remus, Sirius and Peter looked at each other in confusion, greeted the girls and joined their friend.

“Jem, why did he let you out of the Camp? You were playing very well! " Sirius exclaimed as he stepped into the locker room.

"Because if I kept playing, the Captain wouldn't be able to see all the aspiring players in the other roles .. the game started and ended soon after because of me." he explained seriously.

"So what does this mean?" Peter asked.

"It means that .." he stopped for a few seconds "I'm inside the team!"

All four screamed happily and hugged.

_ How many hugs in so few days. _

"He said I'm fast and good and that the Seeker's place is obviously mine!" he exclaimed euphorically.

The boys waited for James to wash and then, together, they returned to the stands by the girls.

"Guess who the new Gryffindor Seeker is?" James asked, smiling. Everyone congratulated him and then, after breaking the news, they moved inside the castle to have dinner.

"But now enough with the melodramatic scenes and let us win." Peter said, making everyone laugh.

After dinner, as they left the Great Hall, Dorcas accidentally bumped into Mulciber. 

"Sorry!" hastened to say the girl.

"Stupid muggle." muttered the Slytherin, glaring at her.

"What did you say, Mulciber?" 

"You never mind your own business, do you Black?"

"Never." Sirius gave a fake smile and looked into Mulciber's eyes.

"Race of fools."

"Repeat it!" Sirius yelled, urging the boy

Mulciber, Avery and other Slytherins laughed.

"What is happening here?" a bored voice asked.

The Gryffindors turned and found a blond boy and girl behind them staring at them. Everyone was silent.

"Nobody talks?" he continued looking at all the boys. 

“Nothing happens, Lucius. Don’t worry." Avery said calmly.

“Well then get out of my sight. Go!" he exclaimed sternly.

The boys hesitated for a few seconds and then headed for the stairs.

"Who were those two?" Mary asked in alarm.

"Lucius Malfoy, a Slytherin prefect and Narcissa Black, my cousin." Sirius answered.

  
  



End file.
